


Limelight

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Trans!Piers, Youtuber AU, might be, might be so sweet your teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Piers is a semi-famous all-around Youtuber with a huge crush on the highly famous Let's Player, Raihan.As much as he likes the guy, he's done his best to avoid him, though the two have playful diss tracks against each other. But Nessa convinces Piers that he should attend VidCon, finally, and going changes EVERYTHING.A Youtuber AU that has been sitting in my skull for a while. Kinda self-indulgent.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 46
Kudos: 157





	1. One of Many Issues

“One last bit of-- and we’re done!” Nessa drew back, smiling at Piers as she took in her hard work. “And this is how you pull off the perfect punk look, lovelies!” She gently tilted her friend’s face towards the camera, her smile soft. The model pulled back, “This will be his look for his most recent album, so look forward to that, right Piers?” She looked to him, beaming.  
  
The rocker chuckled softly and nodded, “Yea, look forward t’ it. Hail to the King will be releasin’ this weekend. O’ course if yer subbed t’ m’ Patreon, ye’ll already gain access t’ it tomorrow.” Piers turned to look himself over in the mirror as Nessa did her normal sign off and turned the camera off. “Ya outdid yerself this time, Nessa.”   
  
“You really think so?” She near squealed happily. “Sonia helped me pick the colors out this time. I’m not used to doing goth and punk make-up, you know?”  
  
Piers chuckled and waved his hand as he looked back at her. “Sonia ‘as a good eye for this stuff. She does ‘elp ya out sometimes don’t she?” He tightened his ponytail, “Speakin’ o’... ‘ow’s yer new line o’ lipglosses an’ foundation comin’ along? Still in th’ testin’ phase?” the singer asked.  
  
Nessa sighed as he moved over to her studio Lights, adjusting the tilt and how they pointed at the black backdrop. “The lipglosses are in the final stage of production, but I’m having issues with the foundations.” She shifted the stool, watching as Piers stepped behind the six-panel black partition to change. “The medium skin tones are just fine, it’s the really dark and really pale ones that are giving me troubles.”  
  
Piers pulled on his fuchsia corset, tying it over his black low-cut tank. “Ya know ‘m more than ‘appy t’ ‘elp ya w’ th’ pale foundation tests.” He offered, straightening the hem of his top to make sure it wasn’t bunched up. He smoothed out his black tights before he pulled on his fuchsia knee-high boots.   
  
“I know, I just know you’re also busy being a musician too, Piers.” She smiled at him gently as he stepped out from behind the partition and strolled over to Nessa. The model checked him over before nudging him over to the stool and getting him to sit. She fussed with his position before she was satisfied and started taking pictures. “Okay, now look away from the camera… good! Tilt your chin up a bit-- perfect! Keep that look!”   
  
The photoshoot went on with much of the same instruction from Nessa. An hour’s worth of pictures was taken and another hour was spent choosing the best of the batch. Once satisfied, the model emailed the pictures to Piers. “Thanks again for this.” The singer smiled at her.  
  
Nessa waved her hand and smiled at him, “It was nothing, really! Oh! Next time we do a collab, you should paint my nails! We both know you rival Sonia in that department!” She laughed teasingly.   
  
Piers rolled his eyes at her and shook his head, “Mayb’. I think yer fans will get sick o’ all these collab videos. Some o’ ‘em don’t even like watchin’ me on yer channel.”   
  
“Psh, fuck ‘em. You’re my friend, so either they can unsubscribe or just skip those videos, I don’t care.” The model held her head high as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.   
  
The musician smiled at her softly, “Thanks Nessa.” He looked at his phone and sighed, “I should get back. I gotta edit m’ latest video, check on Marns an’ Hop, an’ then ‘it th’ bed early ‘cause ‘m supposed t’ meet Lee for lunch.”   
  
“Speaking of Leon, are you going to attend VidCon this year?” She gave him a hopeful look, her hands cupped in front of her chest.   
  
Piers leaned his head back and groaned before resisting the urge to scrub his face with his hands. “No. Ya know I don’t ever go.” He muttered.   
  
“But, why not?” Nessa pouted at him. “C’mon. It’ll be fun this year!” She exclaimed.   
  
The musician shook his head, making his way to the door. As soon as he stood outside, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lighting one. Taking a deep drag, and slowly releasing the smoke from his nose, he looked pointedly at the model over his shoulder. “Alright, fine. But, I _swear_ if this shite sucks--”  
  
“It won’t! I promise!” Nessa hugged him tightly, “We’re going to have so much fun! We can even share a hotel room! It’ll make things cheaper!” She beamed at him as she let him go. The model looked up at the sky and gently nudged the musician forward, “You should get going, your Corvitaxi is out front. I think it’s going to rain soon.”   
  
“Don’t it always rain ‘ere?” Piers teased, laughing as Nessa playfully swatted at him. He waved, resting the cigarette between his lips as he descended the stairs leading down from the model’s apartment. Once on the sidewalk, the singer turned right and spotted the Corvitaxi waiting for him. As he reached the Pokemon-ran vehicle, he finished his cigarette; putting it out on the bottom of his boot; and flicked the butt into the trash inside the cab.  
  
He had just sat down inside and pulled the door shut when it started to pour. He sighed as he felt the familiar shift of the Corviknight taking to the skies. At least he wouldn’t be stuck in the rain for long. He allowed himself to stare out the window, his thoughts carried him away.   
  
VidCon was one of the largest conventions that happened in Galar. Hell, it was the largest convention in the other regions too. Hundreds of thousands of people attended, not to mention a good handful of famous Youtube creators. Piers liked to think he did pretty well for himself with his little channel on the platform. He’d just hit nine hundred thousand followers yesterday, something he only ever thought was a pipedream. But he wasn’t anywhere near famous on Youtube.   
  
No, he was more well known for his music, and he remembered that flood of two hundred thousand followers when it got out that he had a Youtube channel. He could still feel the near heart attack it gave him suddenly having so many eyes watching his silly homemade videos. Still, he never found a good reason to go to VidCon.   
  
Even if Raihan attended every year.  
  
 _It’s_ ** _‘cause_** _Raihan attends that ya don’t go, don’t lie t’ yerself._ _  
_ _  
_He sighed, barely registering that the Corvitaxi had landed. Piers fished out the cash he had in his back pocket and handed it to the driver before getting out. Luckily, there were clear skies just outside of Spikemuth. He watched the taxi leave before entering the shuttered gates of his home town, making his way towards his flat.   
  
Raihan Pendragon. An _incredibly_ famous Youtube Let’s Player. Piers found his channel before he’d even made his own. Back when the singer had the username, “SynysterSlash”.   
  
Back when Raihan’s username had been “DragonTamer777”.   
  
Watching him had been the highlight of Piers’s day. He’d happened upon one of the man’s videos on complete accident. It hadn’t been the full video, just a small clip, but it had made the musician laugh. Before Piers knew it, he’d gotten hooked.   
  
To the point he made his own Youtube account.   
  
This then led him to upload videos because, well, he couldn’t leave his channel blank.   
  
The singer sighed as he unlocked his front door. Stepping in, he could hear Marnie and Hop recording a video in the computer room. Deciding he’d wait to check on them after they were done, he made a beeline for his Pokemon nursery room.   
  
His first videos had been of the baby Pokemon he’d recently rescued. A small litter of Littens he’d gotta from Guzma. To this day, he was still surprised how far the Alolan had traveled to bring the pokemon to him. Of course, he did upload a video of him handing them back to Guzma when they were old enough to go to good homes… well, minus one Litten he’d grown attached to.   
  
After making sure all the baby Pokemon were good; finding evidence of Marnie having taken care of them for the night; he made his way to his room. Gently shutting the door, he sat at his desk and opened his laptop. The musician pulled up his most recent video to edit but just… didn’t have the energy to do it.   
  
Letting out a frustrated huff, Piers sat back and glared at his screen.   
  
“Why did I agree t’ go t’ VidCon? Now ‘m not gonna b’ able t’ fuckin’ concentrate…”  



	2. Surprise, surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan has got it bad but he finds out something and now he's bouncing off the walls.

Stretching, Raihan exhaled heavily. He stared at his computer screen and frowned. He really needed to see about getting an editor. His videos were starting to pile up. He was actually surprised that he even had the time to record them in the first place, let alone do Livestreams.  
  
Who was he kidding? That was the whole point of having a schedule. A very packed schedule, but a schedule none-the-less. It kept him on track. Spend a few hours editing videos, eat lunch, record another gameplay, eat dinner, edit videos some more, sleep, wake up, eat breakfast; rinse and repeat. Except on weekends.  
  
Weekends he’d replace his after-dinner editing with his shorter Livestreams.  
  
Unless Raihan did twenty-four-hour Livestreams. Then the schedule for that day was out the window, though he did make sure to take breaks when he needed to. He wasn’t a brute, and he wasn’t like those gamers who couldn’t be assed to get up to go use the bathroom. His longer streams were more fun though, and he could raise more for charity than when he did his shorter ones.  
  
Sitting back, he waved over his Rotom Phone. He stares at the screen as he decides on what app to browse first. He goes with Twitter, wondering if he’s gotten answers on the question he posted up last night before bed. Of course, there were billions of answers. So, he takes a quick look through them. Some make him cringe but others make him laugh so hard he’s crying.  
  
Once Raihan is done on Twitter, for the time being, he checks his Facebook page. He posts a quick update about him editing, taking a photo to accompany the post. He was sure to keep the title of the video out of the picture but left the thumbnail. He loved making people guess what he could possibly be working on. Now, he just had one Social Media Platform left to check.  
  
The first thing the Let’s Player sees when he opens Instagram for the day is a picture Leon recently posted. It's of the purple-haired man and Piers, with the caption, "At lunch with one of the besties!" 

Raihan can't help but feel jealous.  
  
He’s been a fan of Piers since _before_ the man even started his Youtube channel. In fact, he was Piers’s _first_ follower. Back when his handle had been, SynysterSlash. He’s bought every single one of the man’s CDs. All of his singles. All of his underground tracks. Raihan has watched all of his music videos.  
  
He wouldn’t call it _obsessed…_ he’s just a huge fan.  
  
His _number_ **_one_ ** fan.  
  
Raihan shook his head and groaned, “I’m making myself cringe. Arceus, I’m not a stalker or anything. I just really respect Piers. He’s been working hard his whole life, and the stuff he does is good.” he muttered. Hesitating, after a moment, he hit the heart on the picture and waved his phone away. Leaning back in his chair, he draped his arms over his eyes.  
  
Raihan stayed like that for a moment, letting himself think back to the first chance he’d had to meet Piers. It really hadn’t gone as planned. He remembered watching that initial the video of the punk rescuing some Flygon eggs. The mother had been killed, and Piers had recovered any eggs that hadn’t been smashed. The Let’s Player also remembered the follow-up video of Piers hatching the eggs and caring for the young Trapinchs that had emerged.  
  
“If ya would like one o’ these wee bities, ya can find me t’morrow at th’ address in th’ description box for this video.” Piers muttered, laughing as one of the Pokemon clamped onto the side of his ponytail. “Get down, ya bitey bugger!” her reached up and got the Trapinch to let go before the video ended.  
  
Before Raihan knew it, he was at the address the next day, looking around for the punk man. He wasn’t hard to miss, not by a long shot. This was it, he was finally going to get to talk to Piers. His idol. But as he stepped up to the man, waving as nonchalantly as possible, everything went by in a blur. First of all, another person was already talking to the punk man, so Raihan didn’t want to be rude and decided to play with the Trapinchs instead. Secondly, when Piers was finished talking to the other guy, the punk singer took one look at him and the Trapinch in his arms before starting to get the paperwork together.  
  
It was over like that.  
  
Piers had gone over how to care for the Pokemon, had Raihan sign the paperwork, hand him his copy, and it was done. Raihan hadn’t gotten a chance at all to talk to his idol. He was so hung up over it that he only just now realized… the punk singer hadn’t done a background check on him.  
  
Almost like Piers knew him without needing to.  
  
The Let’s Player sat up then, his brain running a mile a minute. He’d been so enraptured with the singer and wanting to meet him he never thought…  
  
Without thinking he was already bringing up his Youtube page. He clicked on his subscribers list. He hated the hoops he had to go through to see who was subbed to him. Once he had the list up, he went through page after page until he found who he was looking for. He felt his whole world freeze.  
  
Piers was subscribed to him.  
  
“Okay, Rai…” he scrubbed his face with his hands, “Maybe you’re getting ahead of yourself here. It’s obvious he probably followed you after one of your diss tracks on him…” He paused. There was no way that was why he was followed. After all...  
  
Piers had been the first one to start their diss war.  
  
The Let’s Player could still feel his heart hammering at seeing his name on one of his idol’s videos. He never really read the full title, but he didn’t need to. When he opened the video and watched it, he quickly learned it was a diss song. He’d never seen Piers smirk and laugh so much in any of his other videos. It was nearly enough to distract Raihan from the fact Piers was ripping into him over his girlish screams in his horror game videos.  
  
Almost.  
  
The Let’s Player barely remembers contacting Guzma. He barely remembers chatting with him and the two of them coming up with lyrics. Hardly remembers singing, editing, and uploading the response diss track to Piers.  
  
He was sure he died when he saw Piers comment on the video with playfulness.   
  
Maybe, maybe Piers had followed him before that… right? It’s the only way it explains how--  
  
Raihan is torn from his thoughts as he spots a notification that Piers uploaded a new video. He could grab lunch in a moment. He’s already clicking on the video when he thinks this. The Let’s Player adjusts in his chair as the ad plays through before he’s graced with the visual of the singer’s face.  
  
He looks nervous and Raihan isn’t sure he likes the look on him.  
  
The musician clears his throat a few times before sighing softly. “Sorry, this video ain’t that long. As ya all know, VidCon is in a week… an’ I normally don’t go t’ it. Ya blokes know m’ reasonin’... but Nessa is more adamant this year…” Piers scratches his cheek and looks away from the camera. “So, I guess what ‘m tryin’ t’ say is… ‘m gonna b’ at VidCon this year. I don’t know where ‘ll b’ at… since I ain’t an invited creator… but if ya see me, feel free to say ‘ello.” He looks back at the camera and gives a soft wave. “See ya then…” and the video promptly ends.  
  
Raihan’s heart feels like it’s about to leap straight out of his chest and through to next week just to get to VidCon _right now_ . He has to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down but he’s freaking out too much. Before he knows it, he’s texting Leon.  
  
**_Did you know Piers was going to VidCon?!_ **  
  
He sends first but quickly follows that with...  
  
**_OMG PIERS IS GOING TO BE AT VIDCON!_ ** **_  
_******_  
_ _Piers is going to be at VidCon..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great reception so far! I didn't think people would like this AU so much lol


	3. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers stresses and worries over VidCon, before finally giving himself a much-needed pep talk.

Even a day after having posted the video, the views were climbing and climbing and…    
  
Arceus, fuck! It just hit one million views! How the fuck?!   
  
This was beyond just Piers’s fans viewing it, it was like a whole other audience had come in. If they did, they weren’t discouraging him from attending the Convention. In fact, they were  _ encouraging _ him. This knowledge made the singer’s head spin. He had to sit down. Right. Now. So he did.    
  
The musician felt the couch shift as Leon settled beside him, reaching out to gently rub his shoulder. The look on the man’s face made Piers realize just how anxious he was over this. He took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself. He felt the taller man gently grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Closing his eyes, Piers counted down from ten, breathing slowly.    
  
When he reopened his eyes, golden ones were staring back at him. Leon was smiling gently at him, “It’s okay. I know this is a bit overwhelming but it’s a good sign, right? A lot of people want you there! If this keeps up, next year I can add you to the creators list!” He rubbed the back of Piers’s hand soothingly.    
  
The musician let out a shaky breath, “Is… is it a good sign?” He asked softly. “What if I run int’ Raihan there? I… ’m sure he doesn’t want t’ see me at all…” he muttered, looking down. He felt Leon tap the back of his hand, making him look up at him.    
  
“I’m more than sure Raihan would love to see you again! Just trust me there.” He beamed at him gently, his hand rubbing the back of Piers’s. “What makes you think he wouldn’t?” he asked gently.    
  
Piers sighed and pulled his hands back, scrubbing at his face a bit. “I dunno… I met ‘im once a ‘andful o’ years ago, back when I rescued a clutch o’ Flygon eggs. He came there for one o’ th’ baby biteys, but I was already doin’ a background check on someone else when th’ bloke got there.” He let his hands drop from his face, “I kinda jus’... locked up ya know? Like, he was th’ last person I expected to show up. This guy ‘ve been followin’ for a shite ton o’ years. Right there in front o’ me.”   
  
“So you locked up… there’s nothing wrong with that Piers.” Leon tried to reassure him.    
  
“Yea, sure. Except, th’ bloke barely said a word t’ me. I musta offended ‘im or summat…” He mumbled softly, eyes looking down pointedly.    
  
“Oh, Piers, no.” Leon gently gathered the shorter male into his lap to cuddle. “Maybe he was just nervous too. I’ve known Raihan since we were kids, and I know he stiffens up when he’s nervous. I guarantee you that he wasn’t offended by you or anything you did!”   
  
“Ya weren’t there though, Lee.” Piers buried his face against his friend’s chest. “He looked so irritated.”   
  
“You sure he was looking irritated at  _ you _ ?” Leon asked gently.    
  
The singer seemed to pause, thinking about it before answering. “...No… actually, thinkin’ ‘bout it… I think he was irritated at th’ other bloke… but at th’ time I…” he trailed off. “Arceus… was he really jus’ wantin’ t’ talk to me?” He shifted his head and pressed his face hard against Leon’s chest. “Ughhhh! ‘m such a fuckin’ dumbarse… I rushed th’ interaction for no reason…” he groaned before drawing back and looking up at the taller man. “Are ya sure he wasn’t irritated w’ me?”   
  
Leon chuckled and smiled as he moved some of Piers’s hair out of his face. “I’m sure. He was probably just as nervous as you were.”    
  
The singer groaned and laid back on the couch, scooting out of the other man’s lap and leaving his feet there. Leon smiled gently and massaged one of his feet. Piers went pliant, groaning some. “Okay, what’s th’ catch for ya doin’ this?”   
  
His friend laughed merrily and shook his head. “No catch at all… just… trying to help you relax.” Leon smiled and the musician relaxed a bit more, sinking into the cushions on the couch. The door to the computer room opened and Hop came running over. Marnie quietly followed behind them as Piers sat up. He took his feet out of Leon’s lap and shifted over so they could sit too.    
  
“Piers! You’re really going to go to VidCon?!” Hop exclaimed excitedly. “I thought by now you’d have taken that video down and told everyone it was a joke! Ow!” He exclaimed as Marnie elbowed him.   
  
“Course my big bro is going. He’d never look that nervous on camera if he was jokin’ around.” Marnie muttered. She leaned over and cuddled up to Piers, “I’m glad yer finally goin’. I know why ya haven’t gone before now but I think ya should give him a chance. I don’t think things happened how ya think they did.”    
  
The singer groaned and sighed, “Mayb’ yer right… I won’t know unless I go…” he muttered.    
  
His sister gently shoved him, poking her own dimples and smiling at him. “Then don’t be so nervous, smile!” Piers rolled his eyes and shook his head, smirking. He ruffled her hair before getting up and stretching.    
  
“So are ya both done w’ th’ computer room?” He asked. After getting a nod from the two teens, he nodded. “Good, I got some videos I need t’ edit. I need t’ focus.”   
  
“A.K.A., that’s our cue to leave him alone for a while. Why don’t we go out and get some ice cream?” Leon asked. The two teens were up and out the door like a pair of rockets, making the man laugh. He got up and turned to Piers, gently setting his hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine, trust me.” He smiled before gently nudging the musician towards the room. “Go on, go destress.” Leon waved before leaving the flat.    
  
Once the front door closed, the singer let out a heavy sigh. He walked into the computer room, closing down some of the programs Hop and Marnie left open as he sat in the comfy computer chair. Clicking on the document folder, he opened another folder or two until he found the video he was going to edit. He loaded it up into the program.    
  
Piers hummed as he lost himself to the process, moving out of instinct. He’d edited so many of his own videos and helped with Marnie’s that it was second nature at this point. This, while normally a boon, was becoming a bane. His brain went from blank, auto-pilot mode, to thinking about Raihan.    
  
Stressing about Raihan.    
  
_ What if Leon is wrong, what if he was irritated w’ me? What if Marnie is wrong an’ it did ‘appen exactly as I thought it did? What if Raihan was actually disappointed an’ let down meeting me for th’ first time cause ’d been t’ shellshocked t’ talk t’ him? What if th’ bloke ‘ates seein’ me again? _ _   
_ _   
_ Even as these thoughts filled his mind, he still worked on editing his video. His hand slightly shook as he clicked on part of the video, holding down the ctrl button and selected a section to delete. He stopped as his brain caught up, finger hovering over the delete button. “Ah, shite…” he muttered, clicking off the section. “Fuck… nearly deleted th’ best damn part o’ this video.” He grumbled at himself.    
  
He pushed away from the computer desk and scrubbed his face with his hands. “Okay, listen ‘ere ya bloody fuckin’ tosser. Lee is best friends with Raihan. Anythin’ he says is true. He ‘as never once lied t’ ya, so why would he start now? An’ doubtin’ yer sis? Tch. Some big bro ya are.” He glared at his screen but his anger was at himself and his anxious thoughts.    
  
“Get th’ fuck over it. VidCon is in six days. No use workin’ yerself int’ a panicked mood. Get yer shite t’gether and stop worryin’.” Piers hissed at himself. Sitting there for a good ten minutes, he deemed himself better and shifted in his chair to try clipping his video down again. The little voices of doubt in his head weren’t fully gone but suppressed as he focused on taking out the music of this part of the video, he didn’t want copyright claims against his video.    
  
As he was mellowing out, getting back into the routine, he heard his Rotom phone ping. Without thinking, he waved it over and looked at the notification. He stared before looking at his video. He was almost done with it. Biting his bottom lip, he grabbed his Rotom phone and set face down on the computer desk.    
  
“Gonna b’ an all-nighter seems. Oh well… worth it t’ get this shite out o’ th’ way and ready t’ b’ posted on time so I ‘ave th’ free time for  _ that  _ tomorrow.” He muttered, diving into his editing.   
  
**_...6 Days Remain..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this yesterday but things happened, so here it is today~ please enjoy~


	4. 24 Hour Livestream: Yandere Simulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan does a 24 hour Livestream, has fun, and lets a few things slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: if you're a fan of Markiplier, it's pretty obvious I used him as a base for how Raihan is as a Youtuber! :D Enjoy!

Fidgety hands adjusted the ring light in front of Raihan, shifting it so it wasn’t hitting him right in his eyes when he sat down. He pushed and pulled on his gaming chair, making sure his wheels wouldn’t get caught on any cords or anything. Happy with that, the Let’s Player sat down with a satisfied grunt. He stared at his five monitor setup. Three twenty-four inch monitors stretched across his computer desk, the two on the sides slightly angled. At each end was a set of portable monitors.  
  
His main monitor was used for gaming, where he had a few games set up and ready to play. The left one was used to keep an eye on the donation platform, Tiltify. He’d been using it for years and he wasn’t going to change now. The right was used to watch his Screen Recording Program, and the two portable monitors were for reading the Livestream chat and keeping tabs on who made a donation.  
  
He adjusted the sound on his computer, shifting where his camera was pointing and brought up Youtube Live. Raihan did a quick mic test, gently tapping the tiny thing clipped to his “lucky” hoodie. Once he was happy, he started the live stream, going right in with his normally enthusiastic greeting.  
  
“Hey, guys! Welcome to the twenty-four-hour Stream! I’m going to give it about thirty minutes before I start so more people can join in. I haven’t picked out a game yet, so in the chat--” he started typing, looking off to his right, “--right under the pinned post for where you can donate for the Stream; which by the way, I’m raising money for Make-a-wish today! Anyways, you’ll find a list of games--” he hits enter on his keyboard, “--and I want you guys to vote on what I play today!” Raihan grinned at the camera.  
  
The moment the word “Vote” left his mouth, the chat flooded with votes. It was no surprise that there were already a lot of viewers. The Let’s Player fondly referred to them as his Early Bird Crowd. As people were coming in, they were also throwing out their votes. Raihan thanked himself for setting up a tally counter for the votes beforehand.  
  
****KissMyTeleport voted FNAF**** **  
** ****PopPrincessBitch voted Slime Rancher**** **  
** ****DontCallMeHangry voted Yandere Simulator**** **  
** ****GhostyGooIsMyFriend voted FNAF**** **  
** ****Leon voted Animal Crossing**** **  
** ****FireBreathingSheep voted Yandere Simulator**** **  
** ****FireInMyVeins voted Dream Daddy**** **  
** ****TobiasAxl voted Yandere Simulator**** **  
** ****RocksAreCool voted Slime Rancher**** **  
** ****BeautyInWaves voted Yandere Simulator**** **  
** ****GrassIsGreener voted Animal Crossing**** **  
** **  
** Names and votes kept popping up on the screen, and once thirty minutes had passed, Raihan spoke again. “Welcome to the stream! If you’re just joining us, please put your vote in! I’ll be closing the poll in thirty minutes, so make your vote count!” He grinned. He sat back and took a drink of his water, smirking as he watched the screen flood faster with vote after vote. No matter which game won the vote, he was going to have so much fun.  
  
Thirty minutes passed pretty quickly, and just as promised, Raihan closed the poll. He waited for the final tally before chuckling heartily. He easily loaded up Yandere Simulator. “The vote is in, and it looks like you guys want to watch me lose my mind in Yandere Simulator!” he laughed as he started up the game. “So, it’s been a while since I last played this, but I did download the most recent release. The creator’s released a lot of new features, so let’s check those out!”  
  
Raihan started with bringing up the pause menu. “Oh, hey, they added the controls here! Cool! Now I can refresh myself.” He took a few minutes to look them over before unpausing the game. He started running around the school, refamiliarizing himself with the layout. “I’m not fully playing the game yet, just trying to refresh my memory on which rooms are which and the like… oh, wow… there are props all over the place now! That’s cool. Probably makes taking out my rivals easier!” He beamed at the screen.  
  
“That’s going to make things inteRESTING--” His voice rose as the screen turned pink and Yandere-chan turned shyly away from another character. “IT’S PIERS! I-I mean, uhhh…. SENPAI! IT’S SENPAI! HIIIIII SENPAI! OKAY, I’M GONNA TURN THIS WAY AND-- is he gone? He’s gone. That was close. Senpai can never know--” He cuts off seeing the chat.  
  
****KissMyTeleport says:** _Did you just call Senpai, Piers?_ ****** **  
** **  
** And that just opened the flood gates. The whole chat got spammed with people exclaiming that he’d said Piers’s name, that he called the Senpai Piers, and then…  
  
****BeautyInWaves says:** _Are you excited to see Piers at VidCon?!_ [ _😄_ ](https://emojipedia.org/grinning-face-with-smiling-eyes/) **  
  
“Of course I’m excited to see Piers at VidCon! Like, are you kidding me right now?!” He just couldn’t help it. He figured it wasn’t like the Punk singer was watching his streams anyways, so why not gush a bit. “The dude is _amazing_ ! Getting to meet him would just be... “ he sighed some but shook his head, “Yea, he’s totally Senpai.” he laughed. “If not for him I wouldn’t have my sweet Robin… speaking of…”  
  
The Flygon chittered from the doorway and happily glided over to Raihan, giving him happy nuzzles. He laughed some, “Okay, Okay… I can take some time to give you attention. I mean…” He motioned to the screen, seeing Donations popping up on his screen more now that Flygon was in front of the camera. “The viewers love you more than me.” He playfully pouted at his pokemon.  
  
Robin chittered and tried to nuzzle the pout away, hugging the Let’s Player. He laughed some as he hugged back and pulled the Flygon to cuddle in his lap. “Here, you can stay here while I continue to play. How’s that sound?” Robin chirped happily and Raihan beamed as the pokemon cuddled close.  
  
Getting back into the game, he rolled his shoulders and exhaled softly. “Alright, game time. I’m going to start from scratch and see if I can’t keep Boobs McKenzie away from Piers-- er Senpai.” He laughed nervously at himself. He shut the game down and restarted it, starting a new game. Raihan waited for the opening scene to finish playing before he started running through the school and setting things up.  
  
As time passed, he quickly made friends with Info-chan, getting her to set up things to foil any of the girls who’d try to flirt with his Senpai. He worked hard to get the appropriate skills up to do certain kills and when he saw Boobs McKenzie approach Senpai, he cackled at the way he rejected her. Every time he foiled one of his rivals, he’d clap his hands and sing-song, “I love senpai, yes I do! He’s for me, not for you~!”  
  
Of course, as the hours dragged on, Raihan did other things. He kidnapped some girls and tortured them at the end of the day. He got one girl to jump off the roof at one point. But, his favorite one had been finding the cult room and finding he could summon demons. He worked on that bit for _hours_ . There was so much to do to get all the different demons, and they all had different ways they took out his rivals. He talked while he did everything, narrating what he was planning and why he did what he did. Though, he did take breaks here and there to eat, get a new drink, or do his business.  
  
His viewers seemed to be having fun, and as Raihan glanced at the time, he chuckled and sat back. “Well, it seems I went a little over twenty-four hours! But hey, thanks for sticking with me and donating what you guys could! I’m taking the last few donations for the next thirty minutes, so get them in while you can!” After speaking, he got up and stretched, Flygon having moved to his Pokemon bed in the corner of the room at some point. Raihan started gathering up his drinking glasses and plate to take into the kitchen while he waited for the donations to finish.  
  
When he returned, he saw a new message in the stream chat.  
  
****TobiasAxl says:** _Did you really mean it when you said that you’re excited to see Piers at VidCon?_ ****** **  
** **  
** “Huh? Yea, of course, I did!” Raihan sat back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, “Last time I met the guy I kinda blew it. He didn’t really talk to me all that much and seemed really nervous. I just hope he doesn’t think I hate him or something.” He waved one of his hands in the air as he spoke. “Here’s a little secret, I wasn’t mad at Piers, it was the guy who’d shown up before me. He got to talk for a long time with Piers and I was jealous. But that stays between us, okay?” he winked and pressed a finger to his lips.  
  
“Okay guys, five minutes left to donate!” Raihan beamed, prepping himself to get ready to shut things down so he could sleep for a few hours before his idol would post a new video. He was so ready to watch whatever it was. It could be an edited video or a live behind-the-scenes thing for his new music video. As he was contemplating, he noticed the last donation go up. He sat forward. “Thanks again for coming to my stream guys! It was a blast! We Raised Fifteen Million Pokedollars for Make-a-wish! That’s _amazing!_ I couldn’t have done it without you guys!”  
  
He smiled happily at the camera. “Alright, that’s if for the Livestream, hope you guys had as much fun as I did! And remember, I will see _you_ at the next Charity Livestream…” He waved and grinned, his fang sticking out, “Buh-bye!” He turned off the stream and started closing down all his programs. As he was closing the donation program, he paused. The last Donator was TobiasAxl.  
  
And he donated the largest contribution, a whopping two million Pokedollars.  
  
Raihan was absolutely floored.  
  
Before he could really lose himself to that, he shook his head. “Sleep on it… and when you wake up, Piers will have a new video!” He laughed giddily to himself as he got up, heading to his bedroom.  
  
**_T-minus 5 (or is it 4?) Days until VidCon!!!!_ **  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it!


	5. Behind-the-Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gives a behind-the-scenes tour for his new music video... and it's live!

Piers looked down at his phone, worrying his bottom lip as he pulled up his Youtube app. “Okay, Rotom… take over but don’t start Livestreamin’ til I say so.” He instructed, getting a “Zrrt” in response before walking over to where Leon was sitting. The Punk singer didn’t want to start anything until they were pretty deep in their make-up. He wasn’t going to be as dolled up as everyone else today.    
  
“Hey Piers, man you look tired today, you okay?” Leon asked him.   
  
“Tch, yer jus’ as tired... Though ‘m sure ya didn’t stay th’ full Livestream… did ya hear what Rai said yesterday?” He asked softly, as he leaned against the wall.    
  
“Yea I did. See! He’s not mad at you! That’s gotta have you feeling better about VidCon, right?” His friend beamed at him.    
  
Piers chuckled and nodded, “Yea… Nessa’s comin’ in, we’ll talk more about this later.” He pat Leon’s shoulder as the Model walked into the room.   
  
“Oh, hey Piers! You said you wanted me to try and accentuate Lee’s eyes right?” Nessa asked.    
  
“Yea, make ‘im look a bit more ethereal an’ godly. Thanks Nessa.” Piers waved to her and Leon before stepping out of the room. He walked over to the next room and peeked in. Sonia was already hard at work on Zack’s make-up. His dad lightly waved to him but otherwise stayed still. “Think this is a good point t’ start livestreamin’, Sonia?”   
  
“Oh, yea! I’m about halfway done so you could start here with your Dad if you want.” She smiled at him.    
  
Piers nodded, “‘m gonna start outside th’ room an’ then come in.” He watched Sonia nod to him and he stepped out. “Rotom, take position and countdown til start o’ the Stream.” He instructed.   
  
“Pozztion taken, starting Stream in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… zrrt!”    
  
Piers waved at his phone, a slight smirk on his face. “‘Ey guys, probably weird t’ see me runnin’ th’ show on a Behind-the-scenes Livestream for once, but t’ b’ ‘onest, m’ makeup was simple an’ is done. I jus’ gotta change int’ costume… so sorry, ya blokes don’t get t’ see that until th’ video releases.” He winked before opening the door behind him slowly, “I thought ya blokes would prefer th’ other surprises for this video… like m’ Da’ for example.”   
  
Piers walked into the room, his Rotom phone following him. It moved so the viewers could see Piers, Zack, and Sonia in the shot. “‘Ey Da’. ‘avin’ fun?” The Punk singer smiled at the older man. His dad had a good amount of pale concealer on, a smokey black eyeshadow around his eyes, and the starts of little make-up details here and there.   
  
“Oh yea, th’ time o’ m’ life ya wee cunt.” Zack teased Piers. The Punk singer shook his head as the metalhead laughed heartily, “In all seriousness though, I am ‘avin’ fun, but it’ll b’ more fun when I get int’ full costume. Ya ain’t showin’ off th’ costumes this time, are ya?” he asked.   
  
“No, not this time. This video’s a bit too special t’ give away th’ full look. I want th’ fans guessin’ at what ‘m goin’ for… not that they’ll ‘ave long t’ guess, th’ video will b’ droppin’ in two days.” Piers smiled some. “Yer doin’ a great job so far, Sonia. Thanks again for yer ‘elp.”   
  
“Oh, it’s no problem! Marnie should be nearly done with… anyways, you should move on to the next person. Gonna save Leon’s make-up for last?” She asked softly.    
  
“O’ course I am.” Piers grinned at her and waved to them both before walking out of the room, the Rotom Phone following. The Punk singer walked to the next room over and knocked, “comin’ in.” he opened the door and stepped in.   
  
Marnie looked up from her work and at Piers, “Oh, good timin’. I just finished Guzma’s look.” She motioned to the rapper. Piers looked him over, and nodded approvingly. His little sister had done amazingly with making Guzma look like he was dead as a doorknob. No blood or anything, his skin was just paler and deathly looking.    
  
“I can’t wait t’ see ‘im in costume, ya nailed th’ look.” He then smirked at guzma, “it suits ya.”   
  
“Hey, fuck off.” Guzma laughed some, “man, I’m thirsty as fuck and I can’t drink a damn thing in this make-up!”    
  
“Sure ya can, ya jus’ gotta b’ careful.” Piers pat the rapper’s hair and laughed as he was swatted at. “‘elp th’ poor bloke out, Marns. I still got two more people t’ show th’ Stream.” The singer saw the thumbs up Marnie gave before he left the room with his phone right behind him. He easily moved into the next room, the make-up artist in this room was Piers’s personal make-up artist. He greeted her, then smiled at the man sitting in the chair.   
  
“So, Rowan, ‘ow ya ‘oldin’ up? First time ‘avin’ yer make-up done not by yerself or m’ Da’?” he smiled at the Alolan man.    
  
Rowan laughed some, “Yea, it’s a little weird, but I’m loving the look so far! I didn’t think the markings would show up so well.” he said pointing to the red tribal marks on his face. His ears were covered with pointed ones, and there were horns currently being attached to his forehead.    
  
“She did a great job makin’ those marks pop and yer eyes stand out more. The ‘orns ain’t too ‘eavy are they?” he asked as he gently touched one of them.   
  
“Nah, they’re just fine. Nice and comfy, and not too much weight on my neck.” Rowan smiled at him.   
  
“Good, alright, ‘ll get outta yer way now, got one last person t’ go see.” Piers smiled and started to wave until Rowan gently pulled him in and whispered to him.    
  
“You realize Raihan is gonna be so mad at me…” the older man chuckled nervously.    
  
“Wait… what? Why?” The singer looked confused as he whispered back.    
  
“Well, he watches your streams so…” Rowan smiled some.    
  
“He, what?!” he said louder than he meant. “You can’t b’--” Piers is cut off when Rowan’s phone starts ringing.    
  
The Rotom Phone floats up and Rowan laughs a bit more. “Speak of the devil… go on, shoo.” He waves Piers out, answering as the singer leaves.    
  
The Punk singer seemed a bit dumbstruck for a few moments before he shook his head, “A-any ways. Yer ‘ere t’ see th’ behind-the-scenes. So, jus’ got Leon left.” The musician opened the last door, revealing the purple-haired man. Nessa was leaning in close, applying some highlighter to Leon’s cheeks.    
  
“Hey Piers! What do you think?” He beamed at his friend.    
  
“Geeze, smile anymore an’ ‘ll b’ blind.” The singer joked. “Wow, though, Nessa. Ya out did m’ vision. Looks better than I could ‘ave ever imagined.” He praised his other friend.    
  
Nessa smiled and blushed a bit, “Oh, well I am good at the brighter palettes and stuff. I am almost done, so he’ll be ready for his scenes… after he gets into costume, of course.” He grinned.   
  
“Perfect, thanks again. Wouldn’t ‘ave been able t’ d’ any o’ this w’out ya blokes steppin’ in an’ ‘elpin’.” He waves to the two and steps back out. “Well I ‘ope ya guys enjoyed th’ small look. Sorry ya ain’t seein’ m’ look or any o’ th’ costumes, but trust me, it’s worth th’ wait. Thanks for poppin’ in, sorry I couldn’t chat much w’ ya all but it’s pretty busy ‘ere. See ya.” He waved and his Rotom Phone stopped the stream before floating over to the Musician and sliding into his pocket.    
  
Piers rushed back over to Rowan’s room and burst back in. He was off the phone and he laughed as he looked at the singer. “I had a feeling you’d come back after the stream…”   
  
“Raihan does not watch m’ streams… there’s no bloody way…” The musician shook his head in disbelief.   
  
“You can tell yourself that all you like, Piers, but he does. He’s so mad that I’ve met you in person before he has. Even if he has met you before this, he doesn’t count it.” The older man smiled softly.    
  
“I can understand why he don’t count it…” he scrubbed at his face with his hands, “‘m jus’ gonna pretend ya never told me that, Row… cause otherwise I won’t get shite done.”   
  
“Fair enough.” Rowan smiled some.   
  
**_...Four Days Remain..._ **


	6. Planning a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan goes through some of his daily routine and plans a gift for a certain someone.

Wiping at his forehead with the hand towel slung over his shoulders, Raihan let out a soft sigh. He moved around in his kitchen, making an over-easy fried egg for his sandwich for lunch. He’d already toasted the bread and spread some mayo on each slice before topping one side with a piece of deli fresh smokehouse gouda cheese. The Let’s Player checked the egg before he slid it onto the bread and closed the sandwich.    
  
He moved over to his couch and sat, eating his lunch in silence. He was still irritated with Rowan from yesterday. Like, how could his Dad  _ not  _ tell him that he knew Piers, let alone that he was about to meet him in person! Not like he’d wanted to be in one of his idol’s music videos… not at  _ all _ . He took a big bite of his sandwich and huffed angrily.    
  
_ “How  _ **_dare!_ ** _ Daaaad!!!! You know how much I like Piers! How could you  _ **_not_ ** _ tell me about this?” Raihan whimpered over the phone. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Rowan chuckled back nervously in response, “I was asked to keep quiet about this. You know when Zack asks me to stay quiet, I stay quiet.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Well, whatever, I’m still mad at you.” He was sure his pout could be heard in his voice.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise. I have to go now though, Rai. Don’t hold too much of a grudge against me, okay? Remember, I feel the same way about Zack. Love you, son.” and with that, his dad hung up and Raihan felt extremely pissed. _ _   
_ _   
_ Swallowing the last bite of his food, the Let’s Player reached up to move a strand of hair out of his face. He heard a familiar chitter and looked up as Carrey, his Duraludon, thumped over to him. He grinned and moved to hug the pokemon, “Hey buddy! Feeling better today?” he asked, smiling when Carrey chirped happily at him. “That’s good buddy, I’m glad.” he gently pat him.    
  
Raihan moved to put his plate in the sink, planning to wash it later. He still had a video to edit after all, but today, his schedule was different. Aside from changing his schedule so he could do a jog in the morning, that is. He walked towards his spare room, stopping and waiting for Carrey to catch up before he opened the door. He had the temperature turned up in the room and it was really humid, which was perfect for the few Pokemon eggs he was incubating.    
  
He walked over to one with orange spots, gently running his fingers over the shell. “Doin’ real good there, Tyrunt.” He smiled and went to check on the next egg. Each one was doing good, progressing just how he planned. He reached the last egg, looking it over with a hum. “Interesting…” he muttered before lifting the egg gently. He stored it in the hidden incubation pocket of his hoodie.    
  
Raihan turned to make his way out of the room, Carrey chittering curiously at him as he followed. He smiled at the Pokemon and gently pet him, “Yea, I think this egg is going to hatch soon and I don’t wanna miss it.” The Duraludon chittered in agreement and he laughed, “Can’t blame me, huh? Well, I’m gonna go edit a video, wanna hang out, or do you wanna go up to the roost?”    
  
The Pokemon made a happy noise, quickly making his way to the stairs. Raihan laughed and shook his head before whistling. “Robin! Whoopi! Do you two wanna go to the roost?!” he called out to his Flygon and Goodra. He got a pair of lazy chirps in response and he smiled as he opened the roost door. “Looks like you get to hang with the others by yourself today, bud. That okay?” He smiled when Carrey rumbled happily in response before climbing the stairs and going into the roost.    
  
“Silly Duraludon.” Raihan smiled tenderly. He strolled into his computer room, finding Robin curled up in his Pokebed and Whoopi sitting and playing with a bouncy ball. He greeted them both by petting them gently before settling in his chair. As he got comfy, he felt a Pokemon nudging his hoodie. Looking down, he locked eyes with Whoopi, before she chirped at him.    
  
“Whatcha doin’ Whoopi?” He asked gently. She chirped at him again, tilting her head before nudging his hoodie where the egg was hidden. His look softened, “Ah, the egg, huh? Well, between you and me, this egg is pretty special. It’s going to be my gift to someone important to me.” The Goodra made a sound of understanding before moving away and back over to the bouncy ball.    
  
Raihan let himself watch her play around for a bit before getting back to the task at hand. If he focused too long on anything else but his editing, he wasn’t going to get the video out tomorrow. He was doing better with his list, catching up with the videos he was behind on. He actually had a queue of backup videos in case he ever got sick or anything happened and he was proud of himself.    
  
He picked up his gaming headset and set it over his ears, turning on one of Piers’s albums in the background. He lost himself in his editing and the current song playing. He’d gotten Hail to the King the  _ second _ it had become available on Punk Rocker’s Patreon.    
  
Yes, he was subbed to Piers’s Patreon.   
  
No, he was not spending a hundred Pokedollars on said Patreon… okay maybe he was, but who cares?   
  
He loved  _ every  _ song on the album. It helped him just focus on his task and get through it that much faster. Made all his editing work that much easier. Of course, some of Piers’s songs were dark, but even still, that just motivated him to work on his videos more. Sure, the singer  _ probably _ didn’t watch any of his stuff, but still.    
  
What if he did?   
  
The idea of Piers watching one of his videos to cheer himself up did things to Raihan. Things that he couldn’t decide were good or bad. Just because it kinda made him seem a bit obsessed when he really wasn’t. He would gladly admit to being a simp before he ever admitted to being obsessed, cause he’s not obsessed. He was dedicated and appreciated the hussle, that’s all.    
  
Piers worked harder than anyone Raihan has ever met. The man deserved all the respect in the world. Of course, Rose had been a thorn in the singer’s side before the ex-CEO of Youtube had gone and done something really stupid. It’s why Leon now owns Youtube and was having to clean up Rose’s mess. Raihan would never forgive that man for the weight he shoved onto Leon’s shoulders.   
  
He sighed and gave himself a moment to slip back into the zone, the song changing as he did. He listened closely to the words as he clipped a segment of audio from the clip and easily added a different soundtrack in, careful to not remove his voice front he clip. The song he was listening to wasn’t super dark or anything. In fact, it was pretty damn relatable.    
  
He could get feeling off sometimes. Like the world was out to get you. Before Raihan knew it, he’d set the song on repeat. He wanted to learn the words, sing along to them. Without fully knowing the lyrics, he still felt a connection. Like, this was something he just got.    
  
Something he wanted to sing along with.    
  
He’d finished editing about an hour early, the video for tomorrow more than ready to be posted. Now he was spending the free time he had to learn the lyrics of his new favorite song. He leaned back in his giant gaming chair, eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head as he hummed along with the music. He tapped his foot to the beat, just letting the music take him.   
  
He was so in tune with the music he barely noticed movement in his hoodie. Honestly, he just thought the shifting was him moving along to the music blaring in his headset. But the more insistent the movement became, the more he realized it wasn’t him moving. Raihan’s eyes popped open and he suddenly sat up.    
  
He rushed to fish the egg out of his hoodie, moving his headset to rest on his shoulders once he’d gotten the egg out. Robin and Whoopi rushed over, curious about the egg Raihan was holding in his lap. The egg shook back and forth vigorously, cracks quickly forming. The Let’s Player watched excitedly, waiting for the Pokemon to finally break free.    
  
It didn’t take long before the top of the egg burst open. Raihan shifted as he, Robin, and Whoopi stared before a pair of long eyes popped out of the egg and stared back. They blinked before quickly disappearing back into the shell. “Aww… don’t be shy, little guy~” The Let’s Player cooed softly, trying to entice the Pokemon to come out. After a moment, the Pokemon in the egg rolled out through the open hole.    
  
Raihan’s breath caught, looking at the little Applin that had finally emerged. It’s apple-like body was green in color.    
  
Green.   
  
“Oh my Arceus… it’s a shiny!” The Let’s Player beamed and hugged the Applin gently, “you’ll get your nickname soon, I promise, right now… oh man… I can’t wait for VidCon!”   
  
**_T-minus 3 days until VidCon!!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with this fic, it's rediculous.


	7. A Little Bit Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers releases his new Music Video and gets a better response than he ever dreamed he'd get.

Cursor hovering over the “Publish” button, Piers worried his bottom lip. He was always,  _ always _ so nervous when he posted up a new music video. They were never very high-end, high-tech videos, some times it was easy to tell they were pretty low-budget. So, he always got worried that the video could be better. Could have tried to get a better budget. Granted, Leon and his dad had given to that budget this time, but only a little bit cause Piers is stubborn as hell.   
  
Taking a deep breath, the musician finally clicked on the button and pushed himself back from the screen. He scrubbed his face gently with his hands as he waited for the video to officially go live. Once he heard the little notification ding that the video was now live, he clicked on the link to the video. Copying the link, he switched to his social media and posted the link with a small sentence about it being out.    
  
Going back to the video, he clicked the play button. Piers had a habit of always watching the video himself after posting it. Sure, he watched it after editing it and even watched all the raw footage beforehand. He just wanted to make sure Youtube didn’t cut anything out or cut it off early. He’d had a few videos where the platform had done just that and trying to find a workaround had been a pain in his spine.   
  
Quite literally.   
  
He shook his head and watched the video, making sure to pay attention.    
  
\------------------------------------------   
  
The start of the video is zoomed in on one of the colons of an alarm clock, the guitar muted for a few beats. The camera zooms out to show the time on the clock as it ticks over to the next minute and the alarm sounds in the room. Piers reaches over, in the dark room, and turns the alarm off, the guitar becoming clearer. He reaches up to turn the light on, covering his eyes as it shines brightly into them.    
  
As the camera pans over a vast sea of clouds, Piers’s voice rings out.    
  
_ ♪”I’m a little bit off today, something down inside me’s different. Woke up a little off today, I can tell that something’s wrong…”♪ _   
  
The scene opens up to Leon and Zack sitting before a chess set. Leon is dressed in a pure white, long, flowing, toga with a halo floating over his head. The white eyeliner he wore made his gold eyes pop. He was resting his chin on his knuckles, looking like he was concentrating on what to do. Zack, however, was wearing all black. He wore an armor cuirass, armored shoulder guards, and gauntlets. His armored boots were covered by the tattered ends of his leather skirt, a skull belt sitting on his hips. The metalhead was paler than normal, a smokey eyeshadow surrounding his eyes. He smirked with confidence at Leon, shifting the scythe in his left hand as he motioned for the man before him to proceed with his right, his black feathers wings spread in a sort of challenge.   
  
Golden eyes flicked up and Leon moved his pawn sitting at E2, up to E4. The camera flickered back to Piers, who suddenly sat up in bed, he huffed and scrubbed at his hair, getting up.    
  
_ ♪”I’m a little thrown off today, there’s something going on inside me…”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ The camera then skips to Piers walking on the street. He wore fuchsia eyeshadow, his normal piercings in; nose, snakebites in his lips, and eyebrow; a fuchsia crop top with a black “x” over the front, a black tank under it, black and fuchsia pants, a single black half-glove, and a pair of fuchsia knee-high boots. His hair was down and free, moving behind him with each step. He looked around, his body turning as he did, chewing his bottom lip before he shook his head.   
  
_ ♪”I’m a little bit off today, a little bit off today.”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ The camera then pans to a pair of people, smirking at Piers from where he couldn’t see them. Rowan, who had a pair of giant bull horns on his head, was covered in blood-red tribal tattoos. He was shirtless, wore a pair of ripped jeans, and had hooves for feet. His demon tail swayed as he turned his smirk to Guzma. The man was covered head to toe in a long black robe, scythe clutched tightly in his right hand as he pulled his hood back over his face, nodding to Rowan and turning away before he vanished.   
  
The camera follows Piers for another few steps before jumping back to Leon and Zack. The metalhead grins as he takes his pawn on E7 and moves it up to E5.   
  
♪ _ ” _ _ See, I'm a little bit off today, I cannot put my finger on it...”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ The camera focuses on Piers, who looks around in confusion before returning to the chessboard as Zack pulls his hand back. The camera returns to Piers as he walking down the sidewalk, passing a few people.    
  
♪ _ ”Got up a little off today, just to play that same old song”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ The camera goes back to the chessboard, Leon’s fingers grabbing the right bishop. He moves it from F1 to C4, pulling his hands back and looking to Zack expectantly. The metalhead taps his fingers as he leans on the table, rolling his kneck as he plots his next move.    
  
♪ _ ”I don't really wanna try today, I see nothing in my reflection…”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ The camera goes back to Piers as he walking forward, Guzma appearing next to him and smirking. Going back to the chessboard, Zack’s gauntleted fingers grab his left Knight, moving it from G8 to C5.    
  
♪ _ ”I'm a little bit dry today, feel like I could die today...”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ Piers continues on his way, Guzma following him a few steps behind.    
  
_ ♪”Feel like I could die today”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ The musician adjusts his crop top a bit as it starts slipping over his shoulder. He continues to make his way, dodging around people and being bumped back rudely. He shakes his head as he continues walking.   
  
♪” _ Hey yeah, hey yeah… Hey yeah, don't ya know? (I'm a little bit off) Hey yeah, hey yeah… Hey, you gotta let it go (I'm a little, just a little bit off)...”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ Piers entered a large crowd of people, getting a bit irritated. People were shoving other people around and knocking into the singer. Piers seemed to yell and shove back, pushing through the crowd to try and getaway. He shook his head, growling out something about everyone being crazy.   
  
♪ _ ”I'm a little pissed off today and there ain't nothing you can do about it! I'm a little put-off today and I could not tell you why… Got a really short fuse today, everyone around me's fucking crazy!”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ The camera zooms in on Zack’s face as he smirks tauntingly.    
  
♪ _ ”I'm a little ticked off today, a little pissed off today”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ Leon is now the focus, the man biting his bottom lip as his hand hovers. He gently touches the Queen, fiddling with it before the camera focuses on Piers. The singer suddenly stops walking, grabbing at his head as if he has a headache. Leon’s fingers come into the shot, grabbing the queen finally and moving her from D1 to F3. the camera goes back to Piers, who has a news camera in his face and he’s trying to escape from the interviewer.   
  
♪ _ ”I told a little white lie today, I smiled and told someone I loved them… I had to say goodbye today to someone that I love”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ Zack moved his pawn sitting on D5, and uses it to overtake Leon’s pawn at D4 and slamming his pawn down in the now free spot. Piers is now stopping in a less crowded place, scrubbing at his face and looking around. He sighs heavily before getting back to walking.    
  
_ ♪”I couldn't even cry today, I think my heart is finally broken… Didn't need a reason why today, I don't need a reason why today”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ The Metalhead reaches out, picking up his Knight sitting at G8. As Piers walks, distracted by something, he jumps back. The musician barely makes it out of the way of a reared up Muddsdale, the horse Pokemon whinnying in surprise. The camera returns to the chessboard, the knight now sitting at H6.    
  
_ ♪”Hey yeah, hey yeah… Hey yeah, don't ya know? (I'm a little bit off) Hey yeah, hey yeah… Hey, you gotta let it go (I'm a little, just a little bit off)”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ Piers Looks up at the sky, glaring slightly. He then moves to lean against a banister overlooking a nearby lake. He looks around the area, not looking amused at all.   
  
♪”I got a little too high today, got lost inside a sea of madness… Crashed a little bit hard today, crashed a little too hard today”♪   
  
Leon grabs his bishop sitting at C1 and violently knocks over Zack’s Knight at H6, placing the Bishop there. The metalhead then grabs his own bishop, the one at F8, and takes out the bishop Leon just placed, setting his own in the spot. He lifts his head and smirks at the other man a bit. Piers walks past a Liquor store, pausing as he looks at the place. Meanwhile, Leon moves his queen, taking out Zack’s pawn on F7. Rowan grins at Piers, gently trying to tempt him to give in to the temptation. Piers seems to be listening before taking a step back and shaking his head, walking away. Leon sets the pawn to the side, smiling as zack throws his hands up with a shrug. He reaches forwards slightly and knocks over his own King.    
  
♪ _ ”Hey yeah, hey yeah… Hey yeah, don't ya know? (I'm a little bit off) Hey yeah, hey yeah… Hey, you gotta let it go (I'm a little, just a little bit off) Hey, you gotta let it go (I'm a little, just a little bit off)”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ Piers returns home, stepping into his room and pulling off his crop top and tank top in one move, pierced nipples and chest scars on display. He walks towards his bed and lays on it.    
  
_ ♪”I'm a little bit off today… Something down inside me feels so different… Just a little bit off today”♪ _ _  
_ _  
_ Leon and Zack smile at each other, gently bumping knuckles. Piers looks up at his ceiling, glaring daggers. He points up at it and sings,   
  
♪”You can all fuck off today” ♪   
  
\------------------------------------------   
  
Piers hums as he taps his fingers on his desk. The video isn’t bad, the makeup was definitely on point and the costumes great. He just feels he could have done more. But he always feels this way after a new music video. The singer sighs, chewing his cheek as he decides whether or not to refresh and see the verdict. Sure, he should focus on the likes, but the dislikes always made him feel ill and it made him hesitate to look. He sighs and refreshes the page…   
  
And nearly has a heart attack.    
  
The video is sitting at 3 million views with 2.8 million likes and 200k dislikes. The comments are  _ flooded _ with shouts of those who disliked the video being trolls and dickheads. He felt a sense of camaraderie. A feeling he’d never felt before. Piers looks up and notices a new notification. He clicks it and finds a new video by Raihan. It’s titled, “Piers’s new song is out! Go! Go! Go!” and the musician can’t help but bury his red face in his hands.   
  
“Oh, Arceus… he’s gonna ‘ate meeting me, I just know it…” He whined. “Why did I agree t’ go again? Shite… it’s in two days! I gotta take tomorrow off, gotta prepare or ‘ll never survive!”    
  
**_...2 Days Remain..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a lot of research for the chess parts in this, and the music video is based off the actual one (that was not fully done because of Covid) of the song I used here, if you'd like to watch it go here: [Music Video](https://youtu.be/Ve3fcInpKj0)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, and that it's not too much!


	8. VidCon Planning and Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan and Piers plan and pack for VidCon

Raihan never felt jitters this bad before. He was bouncing all over the place and at the same time getting ill with worry. What if Piers didn’t like seeing him again? What if he made a total arse of himself in front of his idol? What if Piers did like him but he was way too clingy? The Let’s Player groaned and put his head in his hands. Robin chittered at him and he gently pet the pokemon. “I’m okay, I promise. Just worried… but I’m also so excited! Augh! I don’t know which I’m feeling more!” he ruffled his own hair, groaning in frustration.    
  
Flopping back on his bed, he stretched his arms out and stared up at the ceiling. “What am I doing? I need to start packing. I have to leave tonight so I can make it to the hotel before it fills up with people in the lobby…” Raihan rolled onto his side and propped his head up in his hand. “...I wonder if Piers will be staying at the same hotel…” He laid there wondering for a moment before scrambling to get up, shaking his head.    
  
“Packing, gotta pack. Robin, can you grab the suitcases?” He heard a chirp and turned just in time to see the Flygon fluttering over to the closet to do as asked. He smirked at him as he walked over to his dresser, pulling out all his necessary clothes and setting them on the bed. He stepped into the closet himself and could hear Robin packing the clothes he’d set on his bed into the suitcase.   
  
Raihan whimpered as he looked through his clothes. He, of course, tossed out a few of his favorite hoodies onto the bed. After that though? He had no idea…  _ no idea _ … what to pack and wear tomorrow. He quickly picked through his shirts, half growling in frustration. He didn’t want to look  _ bad _ . He wanted to leave a good impression, dammit! “Rotom! Call Leon!” He called after about thirty minutes of looking through his closet and not making any progress.    
  
His phone zipped over to him, Leon’s face on the screen. “Rai, What--” He started before the Let’s Player pouted at him and the phone panned over his closet. “Oh…  _ Oh… _ I see. You know I’m not the  _ best _ at picking clothes, but if you’re sure… well, let’s start with what you’ll wear on the first day.”    
  
The two men spent a good hour setting up Raihan’s wardrobe for VidCon. The Let’s Player trying on various combinations before he was happy with what he had Robin pack. He moved into his computer room with a separate bag, packing up his laptop and headset. “Thanks again for the help, Lee. You’re a life saver, seriously.” he laughed some.   
  
“Hey, anything for one of my best friends! I know you’re on the creator’s list for VidCon this year, but I was thinking… well… I could give you an extra pass… in case things go well with you know who?” Leon grinned a bit, waving around a pass that had Piers’s name on it. “I also thought ahead and have someone else set up to take your place on panels so you can spend more time with him~” He singsonged, beaming brightly.    
  
Raihan stared at him, jaw hanging open. “I-- you-- Man, I could hug you right now!” the Let’s Player was grinning from ear to ear. “Oh man, I think both my excitement and nervousness just went through the roof.” He laughed and scrubbed at his face. “Lee… Lee! What if I’m annoying and overbearing and scare him away?” He half whimpered.   
  
“Aww, Rai! It’s not gonna be like that! I promise you. Be yourself, he’ll like you.” Leon smiled at him gently. Raihan smiled back, thankful for Leon being his best friend. He turned to finish packing away his laptop and looked to his phone to say something to his friend when he noticed a sly smirk on the man’s face.    
  
“Oh… Lee… what’s that look for?” He dared to ask. Leon shook his head and closed his eyes, beaming brightly at his friend.    
  
“Oh…  _ nothing _ . I’m gonna go, see you at the hotel tonight in Wyndon!”   
  
**_T-minus 1 day until VidCon!!!!_ **   
  
\------------------------------------------   
  
Piers was a complete and utter wreck of nerves. He’d been shaking all day, from the moment he woke up to now. He’d triple-checked with Nessa and Sonia that it was okay for him to share the room with them before he called Leon and worked out getting his own room in Wyndon. Then he’d apologized to Nessa and Sonia, he’d felt way too bad sharing the room with them.   
  
_ Especially _ since Piers was kind of known to cosplay at whatever Convention he did end up going to. At least by his closest friends. His fans didn’t know, it was a pretty well-guarded secret of his. Which is also why he was so nervous currently. He didn’t know what he wanted to cosplay and if he did… would it weird out Raihan?   
  
“Oh Arceus… he’s gonna think ‘m a bloody freak.” He whined some. A rumble was his only notice before he felt Starchild, his Obstagoon, hug him. He reached up to pet the pokemon, sighing softly. “’m okay… ‘ll b’ okay… promise.” he soothed Starchild. The Obstagoon rumbled again before stepping back. He went back to grabbing the suitcase and laptop bag Piers planned to use.    
  
Piers sat down with a sigh, trying to figure out what he was going to wear tomorrow. He looked at his closet and he paused. He’d kept the outfit he wore in his most recent music video. He  _ could _ wear that… he did do his own makeup and hair for it… and it was a simple outfit compared to most things he wore in his music videos…   
  
He took it out of the closet and set it up on his dresser for tomorrow. Now, he just needed to know what he should do for cosplay. The musician flopped back on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. Should he just cosplay… or could he drag Raihan into it? Would Raihan do a cosplay with him? Piers might just die if he did… “Should I ask th’ fans what cosplay t’ wear?” he asked, turning his head to Starchild. The Obstagoon rumbled in response and the musician sat up.   
  
He waved his Rotom over and opened up his twitter first. The singer rubbed his chin as he thought a moment on what options to give the fans to choose from. There were so many, and a lot of them he really liked. He didn’t have much time though, because if he was going to cosplay, he needed to get started making the costume… costumes?... as soon as possible. Sighing, he made a quick decision and posted up the options.   
  
**_Hey guys, jus’ throwin’ a poll out there… choose one:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A: Zack and Rowan Rocking out_ ** **_  
_ ** **_B: Babysitter and Jerry_ ** **_  
_ ** **_C: Prince saved by a Dragon_ ** **_  
_ ** **_D: God with his Cultist_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ya ‘ave thirty minutes t’ vote!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Thirty minutes seemed fair… and  _ hopefully _ Raihan didn’t vote. He was sure that if he was watching him on Youtube, he probably followed him on Twitter. The musician posted the same poll on his Patreon. The thought that Raihan was paying for his Patreon made Piers feel an immense amount of nerves. “Please don’t vote… please b’ too bust packin’ t’ vote…” he muttered.   
  
The time limit went by fast as the singer made himself a light lunch, sipping on a bit of coffee. He went to check his twitter and nearly fainted at the number of votes. Pushing past how hard his heart was pounding, the percentages were… telling. Option C was winning with 80%. He decided to check his Patreon as well, making sure both polls counted. Of course, the numbers here were a bit smaller but again, Option C was popular.    
  
To be fair on both platforms, he ran the numbers himself and  _ still _ Option C won by a landslide. Piers didn’t post anything on the winner except for,    
  
**_Prince saved by a Dragon it is~_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The single sentence post went crazy with likes, retweets, and comments but Piers ignored it. He moved to a separate room, opening the door. Stepping in, he looked over the different fabrics and leathers he had stocked. His eyes drifted to the clock, noticing he had about four hours until he needed to leave for Wyndon and check into his hotel room. He looked at Starchild, who ambled over to him with a curious rumble.   
  
“Think I got enough time?” He walked over to his white fabrics, tapping his chin. “Should I start here or…” he walked over to some leather, “Here, d’ ya think?” The Obstagoon rumbled and grabbed down the vividly orange leather he had. The singer nodded softly, watching Starchild take it and lay it on his sewing table. He walked over to his fabric paints, grabbing the indigo and gold paints as well as brushes and other tools he needed.    
  
“Good call, I can make these pieces ‘ere an’ bring the sewin’ machine w’ me… an’ finish th’ other pieces in m’ ‘otel room.” He waved his Rotom Phone over once again.   
  
“...Call Rowan.”  
  
******_…1 Day Remains…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! I've made a few references so here they are:  
> Zack and Rowan Rocking Out is a reference to Mi's fic: [Heavy is the Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418769/chapters/56127829)  
> Babysitter and Jerry is a reference to Kiza's fic: [Legendary Babysitter Piers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025464/chapters/52563664)  
> Prince saved by a Dragon is a reference to Bina's fic: [Fortune Favors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744698/chapters/57025960)  
> And God with his Cultist is a reference to the Piers group I'm in on discord! feel free to join it! [The Church of Piers](https://discord.gg/8XXFUYC)


	9. VidCon Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan and Piers finally meet up! But the appearance of someone from the past makes a certain Let's Player protective and jealous.

“First day of VidCon!!!! Augh, I’m so excited and so nervous!” Raihan jumped up out of bed and moved to his suitcase. “What if I don’t even run into him though? Nah… I can’t think like that. I know he’s here, and he knows I’m here. He said in Nessa’s video he’d be hanging around her at the very least, so I just need to find her panels, He’ll probably be there… that’s it.” He grabbed out his clothes and laid them on the bed before walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower.   
  
As he scrubbed some shampoo into his hair, he found himself wondering if Piers was just as excited and nervous as he was. “I wonder if he’s gonna look for me too? Probably not... “ He shook his head, rinsing his hair out. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing the hair dryer to blow dry his hair. It didn’t take too long and soon he was tying it up like normal. The Let’s player pulled on his normal orange headband. Looking over his reflection in the mirror, he smiled. He dried off himself and walked back into the main part of his room to get dressed.   
  
He looked himself over in the mirror again. He wore deep blue, baggy jean shorts, an orange tank top with a sleeveless version of his signature hoodie, that had a lot less body and hugged his form nicely, along with his normal hightop shoes. Raihan adjusted his headband and hummed. “Yea… yea I look fine.” he pep-talked to himself. Nodding, he put his earrings in and grabbed his pass before pocketing the one Leon had given him last night to give to Piers. Whether things went great or south, Piers was to get this pass. Leon wanted him to have it no matter what and had already refunded the punk singer his original pass.  
  
Doing one more look over, Raihan let out a deep breath before leaving his hotel room. It was early in the morning so he doubted he’d find Piers right now, so he made his way into the main convention area, after showing his pass of course. Not many people were walking the floor yet, so the Let’s Player decided to check out the Dealer’s Hall. He always lost himself in merch here. Hours would pass before he’d realize just how much time he’d lost in this place. Before Raihan knew it, the room was quickly filled with other people.   
  
The man turned to move on, a few fans stopping him here and there for pictures and asking him to sign stuff. This was just normal while he was at VidCon. He expected it and knew even if he found Piers, it would continue to happen. He just hoped Piers got as much attention too. The Dealer’s Hall was starting to get a little too crowded and Raihan wrinkled his nose, making a slight face.   
  
Coming to VidCon normally really fucked with Raihan's senses. Sure it stunk naturally from the number of people and sweat in the building, but his senses were far more sensitive, especially his sense of smell. Suddenly, in the sea of putrid scent, the smell of honey and smoke filled his nose. It was familiar, and he'd never mistake that scent anywhere. Blue eyes searched for the source.   
  
_He was here… but where?_ _  
_ _  
_His nervousness skyrocketed as he looked and looked. He was going to miss him! This could be his only chance to see Piers here! Where is he? Where…?! Blues looked onto light teal and it was like the wind knocked the breath from his lungs. Somehow, in all his searching, he’d ended up right next to the punk singer. _Oh, shite he… he’s so tiny! And.. and cute, oh my Arceus, he’s adorable! But… but… man, he’s skinny… is he okay? But at the same time, I want to pick him up and hug him and never let go and protect the smol bean! Oh, he’s wearing his music video outfit… well shite._ _  
_ _  
_“...Ya gonna keep starin’? If so… take a picture… lasts longer…”  
  
Raihan’s eyes widened. _Shite! You’re fucking up already! Fix it, you idiot!_ “Sorry, sorry! I uhm… I uh… j-just got caught up in my thoughts…” He scratched the back of his neck. _Smooth, shitehead, smooth…_ _  
_ _  
_\------------------------------------------  
  
The moment Piers’s eyes had landed on the bloody fucking _tree_ standing next to him, three things went through his mind. _Shite, he’s bloody ripped, hot as all fuck… an’ Arceus damn he’s bloody tall…_ He, of course, had snapped out of his thoughts well before Raihan. The man staring at him started to make him feel nervous… scrutinized. He probably didn’t like what he saw. Most people didn’t when they met him in person.   
  
“...Ya gonna keep starin’? If so… take a picture… lasts longer…” _bloody fuck! Why th’ fuck did ya jus’ snap at him! Shite! He’s gonna think ya ‘ate ‘im! Stupid! Stupid!_ _  
_ _  
_ “Sorry, sorry! I uhm… I uh… j-just got caught up in my thoughts…” He watched Raihan scratch the back of his neck and look completely embarrassed. Definitely not the answer he’d expected to get.   
  
The singer shifted nervously, averting his eyes. “Sorry, didn’t mean t’ come off like that… I… ‘m not good in crowds t’ b’ ‘onest…” he muttered. He looked back up when he felt the Let’s Player gently grab his wrist and tug him forward.   
  
“Let me help! Which booth did you want to check out?” The taller man smiled at him and Piers couldn’t help the slight blush on his face. He pointed to a booth about five feet away, too shy to respond verbally. Raihan easily took the lead, getting him through the sea of people without much hassle, and to the booth he was interested in. The Let’s Player greeted the seller and spoke with them as the singer looked over the merchandise.  
  
Piers’s brows pinched together as he looked over one of the very intricate looking plushies on the table. Sure, he preferred making his own most of the time, but he also liked supporting those who did this as a business. Would Raihan think him weird for buying a plush? He sighed and set the shiny Sharpedo plush back into place, looking around at the other booths nearby. He’d just come back later and--  
  
“Oh, that one? It’s Forty-five Pokedollars.” Piers’s head snapped back towards the seller and Raihan, who was handing her the cash. His eyes widened as Raihan grabbed the plushie the musician had been holding just seconds ago. He looked up at the taller man as he blushed but beamed, offering it to Piers. His whole face turned red as he gently took it and mumbled a thanks.  
  
As they headed to the next booth, the singer opened his mouth to start complaining that the taller man hadn’t needed to buy the plushie for him but Raihan spoke before he could. “I saw the way you looked at it. No, you don’t owe me, and I wanted to buy it for you…” the Let’s Player paused and groaned, putting his head in hands. The singer looked at him confused, tilting his head.  
  
“Raihan…?” he asked softly, moving closer to him and gently touching his forearm.  
  
“I’m being creepy aren’t I?” Is that what he was worried about? “I’m being clingy and too forward… ahhh… I’m sor--”  
  
“Not at all. Yer not clingy, not too forward, an’ ya definitely ain’t creepy.” Piers shook his head, “if that’s what yer worried ‘bout, then ya don’t need t’ b’ worried. Yer jus’ fine as ya are.” He looked up at Raihan as the man stared back at him. He watched as a light pink blush covered his handsome face.  
  
The Let’s Player cleared his throat, “W-well… well if you’re worried about anything I think, th-then you don’t need to. I think you’re awesome and cute and I like you as a person.”   
  
_W-wait, did he just call me cute?!_ It was Piers’s turn to blush as he coughed and turned his head. They moved from booth to booth, buying things here and there. Piers bought a few games Marnie asked him to because she and Hop decided to skip out on VidCon so they could go on a proper date without him hovering about. He couldn’t blame them for wanting that. Raihan was surprised when he picked up the games, and even when he explained they were for Marnie, the taller man still gushed about it.   
  
Time went by quickly and soon Piers found Raihan leading them to the food court. “Hey, are you hungry?” The Let’s Player asked. Even as the musician answered that he was a bit hungry, his attention was more focused on their hands. When had they started holding hands? Did Raihan know they were holding hands? What if he didn’t? What if it was an accident? What if--  
  
He watched their hands get lifted and his eyes locked with the other man’s. “Is… is this not okay?”   
  
Piers’s eyes widened, “i-it’s fine… I jus’... I didn’t know if…” he was flustered and looked away. He heard a soft chuckle from Raihan.   
  
“How does soup sound? They have a really good soup stand here.” The taller man asked and Piers nodded, following him. He couldn’t understand why, but holding Raihan’s hand made him incredibly happy.   
  
Eating soup had been great, even if they were both interrupted by fans wanting pictures and signatures. It was light but also filling. At one point, Raihan had handed him a water bottle, telling him it was a good idea to hydrated. Which, only made Piers chuckle because he’d been in the process of handing his companion one as well to tell him the same thing. They both shared a laugh over that.   
  
The two of them spent time in and out of Panels, walking around the convention more so than anything. They didn’t want to be disruptive wherever they went, getting into deep conversations here and there. They’d go from talking about the latest games to how horrible the YouTube algorithm was despite Leon trying to get it fixed to some of Piers’s music and music videos.   
  
As they were walking back towards the Dealer’s Hall, Raihan convincing him that more sellers were probably set up now, The Let’s Player got stopped for some pictures by his fans. His companion was currently signing said pictures when the singer turned his head. The musician’s eyes widened. There was no bloody way... Piers had been so worried about seeing Raihan at VidCon, he forgot to worry about running into someone more terrifying there. He stepped away from Raihan, dropping his hand as he did, meeting his ex half way.   
  
“Piersy! So lovely to see you here! I see you finally decided to attend the Con with me!” Jaxon smiled brilliantly at him.   
  
“Arceus, fuck, yer so bloody fuckin’ full o’ yerself Jaxon. I told ya I ‘ave a restrainin’ order against ya, so fuckin’ leave or ‘ll call th’ cops.” Piers hissed at him.  
  
“Oh, but sweetie, you’re in a public space and I didn’t know you were here!” he leaned his and smirked evilly, “They’d send me off with a slap on the wrist.” he purred. The singer trembled, staring at the blonde in slight fear, the model too close to his face. “Now be a good little bitch and-- HRGK!!!!” Jaxon nearly chocked as he roughly pulled out of Piers’s space.   
  
“Is this guy bothering you, Piers?” Raihan growled.   
  
Piers could kiss him right now.  
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
Raihan smiled and waved as he watched his fans walk off. When he’d felt Piers let go of his hand, he hadn’t thought too terribly much about it. But turning to find Piers face to face with some blonde bitch had his blood boiling. The guy was all up in _his_ Piers’s face. He growled and felt jealousy rise and erupt in his body. He stomped over and grabbed the douchebag by the back of his shirt.   
  
“Is this guy bothering you, Piers?” Raihan growled. The look of relief on the singer’s face told Raihan everything he needed to know. He didn’t give his companion a chance to answer as he shoved the blonde bastard backward. He watched the man look offended and land on his ass. “You stay away from Piers, or you’ll regret it.” He snarled out. The blonde got up quickly and scrambled away, shooting a glare over his shoulder. Raihan huffed, turning back to Piers. He gently grabbed his hands and looked over his arms and face. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?”  
  
The musician shook his head, blushing as he leaned up and kissed his cheek. Raihan went completely crimson. He buried his face in his hands even as Piers chuckled lightly. “...cute…” the singer muttered and the Let’s Player swore he died at that moment.   
  
Raihan cleared his throat. “Dealer’s Hall… right… let’s go.” He gently grabbed the singer’s hand, leading him into the room. As they browsed once again, Piers seemed to fidget about a bit. “Oh, right!” The Let’s Player pulled out the pass Leon gave him and handed it to Piers. “Courtesy of Leon. He said he already refunded your original pass.” The singer took the pass and looked at him in surprise.  
  
“H-he didn’t… I mean… Arceus, Lee… ‘m ‘onored.” he took off his current one and put the new one on.   
  
“That’ll mean you can go into the VIP area with me now.” He beamed at him. “When we’re done here, I can show it to you if you like?”  
  
“Okay…” Piers trailed off and went back into his nervous nature.   
  
“I didn’t… make you feel uncomfortable, did I?” The Let’s Player asked softly.   
  
“Oh, Arceus, no! I… I jus’... I wanted t’ ask ya…” He looked down, looking nervous. “What… what are ya wearing t’morrow?”  
  
Raihan went crimson, “O-oh, well I picked out some normal looking clothes…” He looked down at his own clothes, “I guess this wasn’t that--”  
  
“Oh, shite, n-no! Not like that! Shite, ya look good right now Rai! I… I jus’... I normally _cosplay_ at these things.” He softly and nervously admitted.  
  
“Is that all? I’m not gonna judge you if you show up in cosplay tomorrow. I respect costumers, honestly.” He puffed out his chest and nodded.  
  
“That… ain’t why I’m nervous… I’m nervous cause I was wonderin’... if ya’d cosplay w’ me? I… uhm… I may ‘ave a costume for ya already…” The singer looked up at him.  
  
“Oh… _oh!_ Oh, of course I will!” His eyes sparkled in excitement. “But I gotta ask, how did you-- wait… Rowan?”  
  
“Rowan…”  
  
“Of course. So… does that mean you’ll give me your room number so I can stop by early tomorrow to put the getup on?” He grinned. Piers nodded in response, more relaxed now.   
  
Raihan was _so_ ready for tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out longer than I planned! haha! 
> 
> If you'd like to find me anywhere else besides Discord, I have a twitter! you can find me here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ScourgeDragoon) I do post about my fics from time to time but I also tend to share nsfw sometimes too.


	10. VidCon: Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Raihan cosplay~

Piers let out a heavy sigh, scrubbing his face with his hands. His hotel room looked like a pigsty, which wasn’t uncommon for a cosplayer going to any con. His makeup bag sat empty on the little table in the corner of the room, the contents strewn about the room, set on the TV stand, the bedside tables, the bathroom sink, even on top of the mini-fridge. His clothes were no better, the suitcase sat open and clothes everywhere in the room but inside it. The costumes, however, were neatly placed in the closet, out of harm’s way.    
  
Yesterday had gone pretty smoothly. After walking the Dealer’s Hall again, they’d gone to the VIP lounge and hung out. It had been really,  _ really _ nice to get out of the crowds for a bit. After that, they’d gone and had dinner outside of the hotel. The fresh air had been very much needed and appreciated. By the end of the night, Piers had given Raihan his room number… as well as his phone number. Even in separate rooms, they’d texted all night until the Let’s Player had fallen asleep.    
  
When it came to cons, Piers was always running on little to no sleep.   
  
He moved to check and make sure everything was together in the closet. The singer let out a huff of irritation. He’d forgotten he’d stashed a bag of smaller parts in his makeup bag. Now he had to find it before Raihan got there, organizing the room be damned. The musician checked the time, noting he probably had about thirty minutes before the taller man would be there. “Slash, ya ain’t seen a colorful bag of oranges, indigos, and golds, ‘ave ya?”    
  
The Litten lifted it’s head and meowed before jumping off the bed. Piers shook his head, checking the TV stand first, shoving things around. Slash padded around, and the singer could hear him pawing things around. He rolled his eyes and moved to the little table in the corner, grabbing up makeup he did need to keep and use. Growling at himself, he took the makeup he found and set it all on the counter in the bathroom. He heard his little Litten mew loudly and demandingly then.    
  
“What?!” he called, walking out the bathroom. Slash sat with a bag at his feet, meowing at him. Piers nearly fell over in relief, walking over to the Litten and petting him as he grabbed the bag. “Yer a bloody life saver, Slash. I promise ‘ll pick ya up some fish later for this.” He took the bag and set it in the bathroom with the makeup. Slash jumped back up on the bed, moving to his little open spot and curling back up.    
  
Just as Piers was exhaling to destress, there was a knock at the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin before shaking his head. The singer moved to the door, opening it without fully thinking. “Yer a bit early.” He muttered and looked up at Raihan. The taller man was staring down at him, mid-greeting, with a slight blush on his cheeks. This made Piers look down at himself and that’s when he cursed himself for staying in his sleeping clothes. His two sizes too big black t-shirt hung off his shoulder and the fuchsia plain pajama pants barely stayed up on his hips.    
  
His hair must be a total mess…   
  
The singer cleared his throat, stepping back to let Raihan in. As the Let’s Player walked in, closing the door behind himself, Piers scratched the top of his head, pulling the costumes out of the closet. “Sorry th’ room is a mess… always gets this way.” he mumbled softly.   
  
“I-- Oh, no, that’s fine! My room is a mess too.” Raihan grinned at him, that single fang poking out. He walked over, looking over the costumes. Piers almost regretted asking his companion to cosplay with him. The black basketball shorts and black tank top worked really well with Raihan’s hoodie and shoes. It looked damn good on him too. “You didn’t tell me you were cosplaying a dragon!” Raihan beamed at him.    
  
“Tch, no. That’s  _ yer _ costume.” The look of absolute awe on Raihan’s face made Piers’s hard work so,  _ so  _ worth it. “I… uhm… I ‘ope yer okay w’ bein’ shirtless.” The singer muttered softly. The taller man blushed some but smiled and nodded.   
  
“Yea, that’s no problem.” He picked up the loincloth and looked it over. A look of relief crossed Raihan’s face and Piers couldn’t help bursting into a small fit of laughter. He got a pout for it, shaking his head and wiping the tears from his eyes.    
  
“What, did ya bloody think ‘d ‘ave ya walk around w’out knickers on under that?” Piers brought his hand up to his mouth as he giggle-snorted and watched Raihan’s pout grow. “I promise I would ‘ave never done that t’ ya, mate.” The singer reached out and gently pat the taller man’s lower back. “Ya can use th’ bathroom t’ change into those, I ‘ave t’ ‘elp ya put on th’ other parts.” He watched Raihan nod and slip into the bathroom, closing the door.    
  
He wasn’t in there long, stepping out with his clothes in one hand. Piers cleared off a spot on the bed, motioning for Raihan to set his clothes there. Couldn’t have their clothes getting mixed up, even if it would be comical to see the taller man trying to pull one of his tiny shirts on. That’s when the Let’s Player noticed the Litten. “Oh! He’s adorable! Is this Slash?” he asked as he reached out and let the pokemon sniff him.    
  
“Yea, that’s ‘im. He’s a great body guard. Most people underestimate ‘im, but he’s a force t’ b’ reckoned w’.” Piers crossed his arms and watched Raihan pet on the Litten for a moment. The taller man straightened back up, looking to Piers.    
  
“So, what part next?” He asked, looking everything over.    
  
“The gloves, boots, an’ ‘orns are th’ easier parts, so ya can slip those on.” The singer watched as Raihan pulled the boots on first. Of all the pieces left, the musician was most proud of the boots right under the wings. In the span of an hour, he’d somehow managed to not only find a pair of boots in Raihan’s size, but transformed them into some pretty awesome looking digitigrade dragon feet. And, it seemed that he managed to match the part from Raihan’s ankle up to his knee to the taller man’s skin tone.    
  
Now  _ that _ was a win.    
  
He didn’t feel worried about the gloves now, nor bout hiding the wings and horns to make them look like natural growths. Piers slipped into the bathroom to grab what he needed to set the horns on Raihan’s head. He was so happy he special effects like he did. When he stepped back into the room, the Let’s Player was sitting on the bed with the gloves on, looking over the horns in his now clawed hands.    
  
“Gloves and boots ain’t too tight, are they?” He asked as he took one of the horns gently from his companion.    
  
“Not at all. They’re pretty comfy actually!” Raihan smiled softly, staying still as Piers started on the first horn. The singer hummed as he attached it with Pros-Aide, holding it in place for a few seconds before testing its hold. Happy with how it stuck in place, he went about building on the horn with a bit of body wax, going over it with some liquid latex. He then moved to set up the second horn, stepping back to make sure they were even before using the wax and latex on that horn too. The singer grabbed his foundation and colored the latex to match Raihan’s skin tone.    
  
Moving onto the tail was easy enough. The long, whip-like thing was ridged with what looked like razors, the scales a mesh of orange, indigo, and gold. The Let’s Player had to stand up, but Piers made it look so simple with how to hide the sensors with the loincloth, tying the tail in place and hiding the belt with the overhanging hem of the fabric. Granted, the musician’s face was a light red from all the blushing he was doing being this close and personal with the taller man. He stepped back, “The sensors correspond w’ th’ ones hidden on the bottom o’ yer ‘orns, so th’ tail will move through ‘ow yer feelin’. Give it a try.” Piers watched as Raihan smiled at him. It took the tail a few minutes, which he suspected, but it slowly started to wag.    
  
The surprise on the Let’s Player’s face was so bloody adorable, holy shite. Piers shook his head, looking at the time, noting they still had a few hours. Good, cause the wings wouldn’t be the hassle here. In fact, they were pretty easy to attach with the Pros-Aide. Man, he didn’t really realize just how well the stuff worked. Piers had even used his whole weight to push down on the wings, making sure they weren’t going to fall off no matter what. The tug had made Raihan hiss but he wasn’t hurt either. Good, they weren’t going anywhere and his companion would be able to tell him if they got stuck anywhere. He was rather proud of himself, making realistic looking dragon wings in such short notice, the leathery appendages scaled and colored the same as the tail.   
  
Piers used the Pro-Aide to attach the sensors to Raihan’s shoulder blades, using body wax and liquid latex to hide them as well as build on where the wings were attached. Using foundation again to make it match his companion’s skin tone, he stepped back. “So th’ wings will stay folded as long as yer relaxed. They’ll spread out when ya flex the muscles in yer back, give it a test for me?” Raihan stepped back, being conscious of even Slash before he took a pose. The wings responded fast than the tail, spreading quickly. The Let’s Player relaxed and they folded back up. Perfect.   
  
The musician moved away, walking into the bathroom to grab the bag Slash had found for him earlier. “Man, this is quality. I can sit easy, and I don’t feel like I’d hit anyone with the wings on accident.” Raihan sounded really excited and happy. “So, is that it for this?”   
  
“Heh. I asked ya here two hours early for a reason, rai.” he stepped back into the room and shook the bag. “See these? They’re scales. It’s gonna take me an ‘our, ‘our an’ a ‘alf tops, t’ get all o’ these on ya.” Piers sat down at Raihan’s feet, “So, I ‘ope ya don’t gotta pee any time soon.” he teased, hearing the taller man laugh some. He grabbed the Pros-Aide, starting his decorating of the boots and Raihan’s legs with the many tiny scales. He felt that despite his light touch, this was a bit more intimate that he thought it would be.    
  
He was touching Raihan for fuck’s sake.   
  
A blush crawled up his cheeks and he swallowed, trying not to think about it. Luckily, there weren’t that many scales to put on the man’s legs. He got up and started on one of Raihan’s arms, singing softly under his breath as he worked, none-the-wiser of those blue eyes watching him so thoroughly. He quickly finished Raihan’s right arm before moving onto his left. Once he’d finished decorating the man’s beautifully dark skin with orange, indigo, and gold scales, he sat behind him. The musician worried his bottom lip as he worked on attaching scales at the base of the wings and dotting some in the area around them, his fingers lingering a little longer than he meant to.    
  
Piers could feel his heart hammering hard in his chest as he got up and walked to the front of the taller man. “I gotta…” he started, blushing crimson as Raihan just smiled at him and nodded. The singer exhaled slowly, nervously as he went about decorating the Let’s Player’s neck with scales. These were more layered and together than the other scales he’d been putting on his companion. He took his time with each row, trying to ignore the eyes watching him as best as they could. As the singer continued on, the scales became more dispersed, and he was grinding himself brushing his fingers off the scales and against the taller man’s skin.    
  
Arceus, Raihan had such warm skin, and Piers wondered idly how nice would it feel when he got cold so easily…   
  
As Piers placed the last of the scales on the other man’s chest, he drew his hand back only to have Raihan catch it in his own, now clawed, hand. Light Teal eyes shot up, staring into those blue depths. They were really close to each other. If Piers just leaned in slightly…   
  
A knock at the door had the singer quickly moving away from the taller man and rushing into the bathroom, closing the door. He sat with his back against the door, sliding down it, his head in his hands. Arceus… he almost kissed Raihan! What was he thinking?! He could hear the door open and heard Leon greeting Raihan.    
  
“Dammit Lee, did you have to come over now?” Raihan hissed. “And why are you dressed like that?”   
  
“Yes I had to come over now, I wanted to see yours and Piers’s cosplays!” Piers could practically hear Leon beaming. “Like it? I’m a knight!” The singer paused before groaning softly. Okay, so Raihan had missed the poll, but Leon had not. Great. Don’t get him wrong, Leon was a great wingman, but come on Lee… take a hint. Piers sighed as he stripped before stepping into the shower. He quickly washed, deciding to wash his hair later, he didn’t have time to dry it right now. He dried off and quickly got into costume.    
  
His was so much easier compared to Raihan’s. Just a simple v-neck, flowy-sleeved, white top, a pair of form-fitting black tights, and a pair of black leather boots. He brushed out his hair, swinging it over his shoulder and braiding it. He wiped down the fogged up mirror, leaning over the sink as he put on his makeup, putting on a bit of purple eyeshadow and natural lipgloss. Happy with how he looked, he stepped out of the bathroom.    
  
And froze.   
  
First of all, Leon was decked head-to-toe in armor. Fancy armor at that. It looked like he stole an antique from a museum. Secondly, holy shite… Raihan had longer hair than he thought. The shoulderblade-length black hair settled beautifully over the horns and his ears. Which reminded Piers… he pushed past the two men, grabbing a pair of ear tips already decorated in scales, applying the Pros-Aide, and moving over to Raihan. The man leaned down and Piers delicately set the ear tips in place.    
  
“Piers…” Raihan breathed, still in his space, “You look--”   
  
“You both look great!” Leon interrupted and Piers could slap him. He watched Raihan straighten, and the singer blushed deeply, clearing his throat.   
  
The singer shot a glare at the purple-haired man before sighing, “I think we got time t’ grab breakfast at th’ very least…” He muttered. Both men nodded in agreement and soon they were walking down the hall to the consuite, grabbing something small from there. After eating, they walked down to the convention hall and were soon swarmed by people wanting to take their pictures. A lot of people wanted Raihan and Leon to pose as if fighting, Piers standing out of the way. There were people who wanted Piers and Raihan to pose together, and at one point, the Let’s Gamer lifted Piers bridal-style, making the singer blush and squeak in surprise.    
  
After about an hour of picture-taking, Leon gently shooed the photographers away. He beamed at his two friends and told them he had to go, he was expected for a panel or two. They both watched him run off before groaning at the same time. Piers looked at Raihan and he stared back before they burst into laughter. Much of the day was the same as the day before, though with much more picture taking and more fans wanting them to sign things.   
  
Having just exited the Dealer’s Hall, the two were stopped by a few of Raihan’s fans. They asked for a selfie, and of course, the Let’s Player obliged. The girl stuck her tongue out, so the taller man followed suit. That’s when Piers saw it, and he nearly died. Raihan had his tongue split.  _ Oh, Arceus… _ the singer shivered visibly. He swallowed thickly, watching the fans leave after the taller man had signed some stuff. “So… uhm...split tongue, eh?”    
  
Raihan’s attention whipped towards him, “Oh, you noticed?” He grinned at him.    
  
Piers didn’t feel like he should answer with a simple yes, so instead he stuck out his pierced tongue. Did Raihan’s eyes just dilate? Holy shite… The singer decided he’d ignore that for now. He drew his tongue back in and shrugged some, but he knew that look in his companion’s eyes very well.    
  
The rest of the day went off without a hitch. They attended panels here and there, walked the Dealer’s Hall, hung out in the VIP lounge when they got lunch and took many pictures. They had a lot of fans ask for autographs. Piers ended up even taking a picture with the little ghost-story YouTuber, Allister. The kid was super adorable, and he would gladly help him if he ever needed it.    
  
At one point, one of Raihan’s fans was a bit rough for the picture the took. Once the fan had left, Piers hurried over to Raihan, checking over the scales on his neck and chest. “Damn… that shite’s pretty good… not a single one out o’ place.” the singer muttered as he gently touched the scales.    
  
“Yea, to be honest, it feels like these scales have me armored” he poked at the scales on his chest before touching the ones on his throat, “Feels like my throat’s completely protected…” he looked at Piers and grinned.    
  
Piers bit his bottom lip as he stared back. The day had gone by so quickly and it was nearly dinner time at this point. The singer couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun at a con. Sure, they still had like half a day left of the con, but…   
  
“Hey, do you wanna come back to my room? We can drop your stuff off first, but I figured you’d like to have dinner in relative silence…?” Did he look nervous? Oh Arceus, was Raihan…?   
  
“Yes! I mean… yes… yes…” He held his cheeks in his hands, face super red. He heard a chuckle from the taller male before he felt Raihan’s hand in his own, already leading him away from the con.    
  
This was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Bina's fic: [Fortune Favors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744698/chapters/57025960) was very heavily referenced here! please, please, please go give it a read! That series is amazing <3


	11. Getting to Know One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan and Piers get to know each other very, very well~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic rating just went up! 
> 
> This chapter and its smut was brought to you in part by [Bina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaBina)! 
> 
> Seriously, thank you so much for your help!
> 
> Also, this Chapter is VERY long, thanks to them as well~ (Seriously, it's 8,007 words, holy shite, so please enjoy!)

After making a quick detour to Piers's room to drop the singer's stuff off, as well as grabbing Raihan's clothes, the two had entered the elevator. Of course, they'd forgotten to change clothes, but Raihan didn't mind it too much. The walk thus far had been pretty silent, but one thing was changing, and it was Piers. While he still remained silent going up to Raihan's room, the musician was also starting to fidget more. He was currently playing with the strings on his shirt, due to the lack of his choker. Raihan was sure he'd probably be fiddling with the charm instead if he had it. Piers was definitely nervous the closer they got to the Let's Player's room. And the more nervous he got, the more it transferred to Raihan.    
  
As the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, Piers quickly stepped out before Raihan could even think to. Shaking his head, the Let's Player tapped his keycard to the door and opened it. Once again, the singer was in before him and froze. It took the man a moment before he walked further into the suite, looking around.    
  
"Ya said yer room was dirty too..." He muttered, "The only mess I see is in th' bathroom an' where th' bed is." He was trying to make conversation, talk about anything to calm his nerves.   
  
Raihan trailed into the room after him, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry about that."   
  
Wait, what did he apologize for? Not having more of a mess?   
  
He did not think this through. He pictured sweeping Piers into his room, showing off how charming he could be along the way, making the other man comfortable and flirting all the way up until both of them were in his bed. Instead, here they are making awkward small talk without looking each other in the eye.   
  
A curious chirp caught Raihan's attention. Thank Arceus for the distraction. "Oh, Robin, hey!" The Flygon bounded up to him from the bedroom. She investigated him first, walking in a slow circle and checking out his tail and wings, clearly fascinated by her trainer's apparent transformation. "You like it?" He laughed, more at ease now thanks to his pokemon. "Piers here got me hooked up. You remember him, right?" Robin perked up and tilted her head. There'd be no way she forgot about the man who had her first.   
  
Piers seemed to be just as thankful by the look of relief that crossed his face. He smiled at the Flygon softly, easily relaxing at the sight of her. "'ey there, been a long time. I see ye've gotten yerself a good trainer... an' ya got so big too." he cooed to the Pokemon, approaching her and holding his hand out. He hummed softly as he looked back at Raihan, "D' ya really like it? Kinda proud o' m'self. Got it all made in th' span o' four 'ours.. well th' dragon parts anyways. Thank Arceus for 3D printers... woulda never been able t' make those scales in time otherwise."   
  
The Let’s Player’s jaw dropped. "You made all this yourself?" He twisted to get a better look at the wings on his back and pulled his tail forward to inspect that too. It was such professional work. The fact that Piers did all this by himself, was... wow. A wide grin crossed Raihan's face. "It's fantastic! I loved it already, but knowing you made all this just for me makes me love it even more. Thank you, Piers."   
  
The pretty blush that crossed the other's face made him remember why he brought Piers to his room in the first place.   
  
Piers tried to hide the blush behind petting Robin's cheek, though it was very apparent on the back of his neck and the tips of his ears. "Ya ain't gotta thank me... I should b' thankin' ya for agreein' t' wear it w' me today. Ya really didn't 'ave t' d' that." He muttered, eyes on the Pokemon like he was trying to keep from blushing any more than he already was. The singer let his hand drop from petting the Flygon, digging into the little side pouch strapped to his hip and waving a tube of something around in his hand. "I brought th' Pros-Aide removal stuff if ya want me t' 'elp ya take all those pieces off now?"   
  
"Oh! Right, right." It'd be a shame to remove all of Piers' hard work, but if they want to do anything together, then having it all off and out of the way would be best. That is, if Piers actually wanted to do anything after this. That is why he followed Raihan up to his room, right? He didn't misinterpret anything?   
  
Well, if there was one thing Raihan's good at, it's rolling with the punches.   
  
Piers stepped closer and a thought struck him. "Wait. If you want, maybe we can..." He bit his lip for a moment. "Only take the big pieces off for now? It's not like everything's in the way. It's your call. I'm fine with leaving some of this on if you think that'd be... uh. Fun. W-Whatever you want to do."   
  
The singer hesitated, not moving for a long moment. His eyes seemed to be slightly moving as if he were going through a million thoughts and emotions in that small span of time. Those light teal eyes lookup up at Raihan then, seeming to burrow into his soul. Piers opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it, opting instead to bite his bottom lip.    
  
He looked at complete war with himself.    
  
"I mean... if ya wanna leave it all on for a bit longer... I ain't gonna complain..."   
  
That was as good a yes as it got.   
  
Raihan wanted more than anything to step close and tilt Piers' head up, and look into those eyes again, but something kept him where he stood. He turned his back and relaxed the wings and tail.   
  
Piers worked in silence as he undid the biggest parts of the morning's work. While the sensors were all being removed, Raihan pulled the gloves off and rubbed his now-bare fingers together. He was doing his best to keep his nerves under control, but the closer they get to the event horizon of something happening, the harder his heart beat in his chest.   
  
"Piers-"   
  
"Raihan-"   
  
They went silent after speaking over each other. He wanted to hear whatever Piers had to say, but... he'll take the lead for both their sakes. He asked Piers to his room for a reason and he needed to be honest with it.   
  
"Piers, I..." He shivered as cold hands touched his back to remove the wings. Keep it together. "I want you to know that I..." He took a breath and started over. "This might be weird to say right off the bat, but... whatever happens, I'm with you. I'm kind of scared of messing this up and I'm surprised I haven't already, and that you're still here with me. I was crazy nervous, you know?" Robin nudged at his side and he automatically lifted his hand to pet her head. "The last thing I want to do is make the wrong move. So... fuck, where was I going with this?"   
  
He made himself sound stupid, didn't he. Getting all emotional like that the moment they were alone, who does that? Completely uncool.   
  
A soft chuckle sounded behind Raihan as he felt the wings pull away from his back easily and quickly. Piers set them against the nearby wall for now, before tugging at the tail, "Did ya wanna keep this on...?" even as he asked, he was gently tugging at the fabric of the loincloth Raihan wore. "ya know... I was gonna say th' same thing... dunno 'ow ye've put up w' me for two days straight..." He muttered softly, letting his hand fall to the side.    
  
He looked around the room as his fingers ran over his braid, looking like he was thinking about something. "I didn't think 'd 'ave so much fun comin' t' VidCon..." He trailed off again, seeming to consider what he wanted to say next. He looked nervous all over again, a slight tremble in his hand that Raihan barely only noticed. "...I keep thinkin'..." The musician suddenly shook his head and sighed.    
  
Piers lifted his hands to scrub at his face slowly. "Arceus, why am I so bloody nervous?" he whispered, thinking Raihan wouldn't hear it.   
  
He turned around on the spot, heart lurching.   
  
"Hey, it's okay..." He took Piers' thin wrists into his hands and held them gently, almost afraid of breaking them if he gripped too tightly. The smaller man is so delicate-looking. "We were both nervous, huh?"   
  
No response. Raihan tugged Piers' hands down from his face and gave him as reassuring a smile as he could. "Hanging out with you made this the best VidCon I've ever been to. I didn't 'put up' with you, I loved every second. I'm glad you didn't think I was overbearing or creepy. I would have hated it if I ruined this for you."   
  
Unable to resist, he let go of bony wrists and brushed the back of his hand across Piers' cheek, shifting his bangs out of the way at the same time. "If there's ever anything on your mind, I want to hear it. I want to keep making all this enjoyable for you."   
  
As hands lowered, Raihan could see the vivid crimson color Piers's face was, even as he looked away. His nervousness seemed to have calmed a little but was only replaced with a sudden look of worry. "I... I keep thinkin' things are goin' one way... but then convincin' m'self they ain't an'... an' that 'm jus' jumpin' t' conclusions..." The singer looked up at him, holding the taller man's gaze for a moment. "Nothin' ya did was overbearin' or creepy. If ya want me t' talk creepy, then 'll talk 'bout Jaxon... th' blonde bloke ya scared away from me. He's th' creep, not ya."   
  
Piers sighed softly, his eyes looking off at nothing as he spoke again, "Ya keep doin' these things that jus'..." and there was that brilliant crimson blush again. "'m worried things ain't what they seem an'... an' ya ain't gonna like what ya see..." He looked pointedly at the floor as he muttered a soft, "...wouldn't b' th' first time..."   
  
Anger at the man who harassed Piers earlier surged up before Raihan forcibly smothered it down. Letting his anger show wouldn't do anything good for the vulnerable man before him.   
  
"What do you mean, I won't like what I see?" He nudged Piers' chin up, not enough to make eye contact, but just enough to get his gaze off the floor. "I've always liked what I've seen of you. Have for years, ever since I got my first glimpse of you. And I'll keep on liking what I see, I know it."   
  
He feared the worst. Piers made it sound like he's hiding something important, something that other people have hurt him over learning. "I'm not like those other bastards. I promise," he said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.   
  
Teal eyes looked up at him again before the singer turned his head to the side and scratched his cheek lightly. "ya say that so easily, an' yet..." he let out a soft sigh and shook his head. Piers took a slight step back, motioning to himself with one hand. "This... isn't what ya think Rai." He crossed his arms over himself and looked away. "...I'm trans... got top surgery done years ago... but lost a lot o' fans along th' way..."    
  
The musician reached up and pushed his bangs aside for a moment without thinking, that's when Raihan would notice the scar over the singer's eye. "So... I understand if ya..." he trailed off again, pursing his lips as he stared at the wall to his left.   
  
The scar held his attention for too long before he snapped out of it and fully caught up with Piers' worries.   
  
"Oh..." The worry that pressed his shoulders down evaporated. "Is that what you were worried about? Me not liking you anymore because of that?"   
  
The pinch to Piers' expression had Raihan stepping carefully. He shouldn't treat this as dismissible, not when Piers was so sensitive to a rejection he was positive was coming.   
  
He stepped back into Piers' space and brushed his bangs aside once more to get a better look at the scar. "I've always known you were trans. I saw that video you put out ages ago, about your top surgery." A sharp intake of breath had him wrap his other arm around Piers' waist. He doesn't want Piers to run away from him. "It's okay. I still want to be right where I am. I'm more worried about this scar here than any you have on your chest."   
  
He stroked a finger along Piers' eyebrow. The thought that someone might have harmed Piers for this... Raihan gritted his teeth and unknowingly pulled Piers closer against him.   
  
Piers's breath hitched again as he looked up at Raihan. The slight tremble to the smaller man's body was a bit more noticeable now. The soft huff of a laugh left the singer at Raihan's last remark, mumbling a soft, "This ain't even th' worst one..." his hands timidly and cautiously coming up to rest on Raihan's chest. "D'... ya mean all that? Really?" There was a hint of desperation to the musician's voice.    
  
The look in Piers's eyes pleaded him to be telling the truth…   
  
Which only made it more obvious that whoever had been with the singer before Raihan had hurt him pretty badly.   
  
Not the worst scar? What could have happened to him? And who did it? If it was anyone Raihan could track down and teach a personal lesson, he'd have no qualms about doing it.   
  
"Of course I mean it. I still want to be here with you." The hands on his chest were shaky. Raihan tightened his arms to provide some security, and before long it evolved into a hug. Piers was so little... Raihan just wanted to hold him like this forever and keep him safe. Piers was safe, with him. He'd never dream of hurting someone as precious as the man in his arms, and if he had anything to say about it, he wouldn't let anything or anyone else hurt him ever again.   
  
"Want to chill here for the rest of the day?" he mumbled and adjusted his arms to hold Piers closer. "We can forget about the con for now. I kinda want to stay here instead. You could even stay the night if you wanted."   
  
The implications of his offer caught up to him and his heart skipped a beat. He opened his mouth to clarify that he didn't mean anything like that, but after a moment of struggle, decided to leave things as they were to see how Piers would react.   
  
There was a long stretch of silence as small hands slipped around Raihan's waist. Palms moved up his back and pressed down with a bit of pressure. Piers hid his extremely red face against the expanse of the taller man's chest, nodding in response to the question he was asked. The rest of what was said had his body shaking, and unless he said something, there was no way to tell if it was from nerves or what.    
  
The longer the silence remained between them, the more it seemed like Piers wasn't going to say anything. At all.    
  
Which was further proven as the singer finally drew back. His hands slipped from where they were on his back and slowly glided up his chest until palms rested on the taller man's cheeks. The musician's eyes seemed to be searching Raihan's before he pushed himself up on his toes, gently bringing the Let's Player down until they were mere centimeters away.    
  
"...'d luv t' stay th' night..." He whispered softly, eyes hooded.   
  
The soft puff of air against Raihan's lips sent a shiver up his spine.   
  
"Yeah...?" He answered just as quietly and got a shy nod in return.   
  
Piers wanted to stay with him. He has Piers for the whole rest of the evening, the entire night, and the morning after that. Call that a dream come true, never in his life would he ever imagine he got so lucky. All his anxiety from the past week felt like a happily-forgotten memory at this point. All that mattered was that Piers was so close, and trusted him so much, enough to reveal something so personal, and enough to stay the night. His hands settled lightly on Piers' hips, and he licked his lips as subtly as he could.   
  
"You can say no to what I want to do right now... If you don't like it, I'll never bring it up again," he murmured. He rubbed his thumbs up Piers' waist, and the words came easily. "I really... really want to kiss you. May I?"   
  
A shiver crawled up Piers's spine, causing his eyes to flutter closed. There was a soft nod from the shorter male and, before Raihan could act, the singer pressed a soft yet tender kiss to his lips. He drew back quicker than the Let's Player would have liked but figured the musician was leaving it to him to take it a step further. He'd feel Piers's arms tighten around him as the singer's eyes looked back up at him again, his tiny body still slightly shaking.   
  
A sudden, soft, "Please...?" left Piers's lips, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles against Raihan's cheeks. His eyes were very obviously on the taller man's lips, a light blush over the singer's cheeks.   
  
_ He's never looked prettier _ , Raihan thought, heart skipping at the lingering sensation of Piers' lips on his. That one little kiss dazed him but he's not about to get tripped up after coming this far.   
  
Rather than answer in words, he answered by doing what he wanted to do this whole time.   
  
Piers let out a tiny moan when he leaned down and caught his lips in a more confident kiss. The hands on his cheeks slid back and looped around his neck, and Raihan thought for a moment about picking Piers up and kissing him like that. It would be so easy with how light he is, but removing any opportunity for Piers to back away would be a bad idea. Raihan wanted to treat him as gently as possible after seeing that scar and hearing about how he was hurt. He wanted Piers to feel as precious as he truly was.   
  
Arceus, the way Piers melted against him... Raihan's hands slid up to grip that small waist. It really would be so easy to pick him up. Carry him to bed without stopping this. And it'd be so easy to hold the back of his head and kiss him more deeply, but no, no, he won't do that. Can't do that to him. He won't be one of the people who took advantage of how sweet this man could be.   
  
Before Raihan could give in to the near-overwhelming urge to slip his tongue past pliant lips, he broke the kiss, just enough to whisper in a strangled tone. "Piers..."   
  
The musician responded to his name with a soft whimper of want. His blush had crawled down his neck and covered his chest. "Raihan..." his name was whine on the singer's lips. He seemed to be searching for a way to ask Raihan something. But also seemed to be double guessing whatever he wanted to ask. His hands tightened on the back of the Let's Player's neck, "... _ Please _ ... I want ya..."    
  
"...I need ya, Rai..." He breathed, his whole body shaking now. Piers's legs were trembling from the strain of remaining on the tips of his toes.   
  
Something in him broke.   
  
Raihan lifted Piers into his arms without a second thought and strode towards his suite's bedroom. He mentally apologized to Robin for leaving her alone, but she knew when her trainer needed alone time. And he very, very much needed this alone time with Piers.   
  
He laid Piers out along his bed and stepped back to admire the view. The heavy braid curled along the slightly-messy covers, and Piers' slender legs rubbed against each other in those Arceus-damned skintight pants. "You're so beautiful..."   
  
Raihan swallowed and crawled onto the bed. He could hardly believe this was happening, but like hell was he about to question it. The mattress dipped under his weight as he hovered over the smaller man. Endless options ran through his head. Piers wanted to stay the night, so there's no need to rush. At the same time, all Raihan wanted to do was tear those clothes off and work to make him come as many times as possible and not stop until either of them are too exhausted to continue.   
  
His breath shuddered as he lowered himself to target Piers' neck. He dragged his tongue up the side of it and relished in the resulting whine. Fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing he's ever heard.   
  
"Want you too," he panted into Piers' neck. "You drive me crazy. Just wanna make you happy. Wanna make you feel good, baby."   
  
He pressed his knee between Piers' legs to encourage them to spread. He got hard even before he got onto the bed, now he's aching.   
  
He'd feel Piers's hands running over his chest, whimpering softly before cursing under his breath. "Sh-shoulda taken these scales off first..." He huffed out.   
  
Raihan let out a breathless laugh. "You did too good a job on them, they're not coming off now. Like hell am I stopping."   
  
Fingers trailed lower, nails grazing over the taller man's abs and making Raihan hiss softly. His small, slender hands paused the the hem of Raihan's loincloth before gently tugging on the fabric. The Singer's body arched up against the taller man's as he breathed out, "Arceus, Rai... please... please d' what ya want w' me."   
  
Piers leaned up and nipped Raihan's ear lobe before whispering, "I want ya t' bloody ruin me..."   
  
"Fuck."   
  
Pulling away to strip was the hardest thing he's done today. He ditched everything on him except for what was still stuck on him thanks to Piers' expert application that morning and crawled back onto the bed once nothing was in his way. He was never one to be shy about his body and didn't mind being nude while his partner was still clothed. That'd be changing soon, anyways.   
  
He undressed Piers as swiftly as he could without damaging any of the man's hard work on making his clothes. His fingers hooked into the waistband of those high-waisted pants and dragged them down and finally, finally off.   
  
"Oh..." His tongue darted out and swiped across his lips. Piers tried to close his legs from his intense staring, but Raihan caught his knees in his hands and stopped him from hiding. "Already excited, huh?" He breathlessly said.   
  
The singer whimpered, draping his arms over his eyes, "Can ya blame me?" he asked, though with where his arms were, his full body was on complete display.    
  
He swore his mouth watered. Forget rushing. He was going to savor this.   
  
Piers whined and shifted his hips across the covers.   
  
"Don't worry, baby, I'll ruin you. I'll just take my sweet time doing it," he breathlessly said as he lowered himself between Piers' legs.   
  
The singer's hands thrust out immediately, fingers tangling into Raihan's hair. His breath audibly hitched and when Raihan paused to look up at him, he was blushing crimson. "Arceus Rai... are... are ya jus' gonna tease me all night?" he half-whined. "Ya ain't even started yet an' m' legs are already quiverin'." He muttered teasingly. Though he wasn't completely wrong, his legs were quivering.    
  
It made Raihan wonder if he was suddenly nervous. "Piers--" He started.   
  
"Don't ya dare bloody stop on me now. Not when yer so bloody close.... ya promised t' ruin me... please... please ruin me." One of his hands moved from Raihan's hair and cupped his cheek. "I want ya t' d' whatever ya want t' me." he breathed out.   
  
The open want in Piers' voice drove any thoughts of further teasing out of Raihan's head. The hand in his hair, that helped too.   
  
He slid his touch up Piers' inner thigh and settled nicely between his legs.   
  
...Wait. Holy shit.   
  
"You've got a piercing down here," he marveled. Piers had this in all day and he didn't know a thing about it. Good thing he didn't, otherwise he'd have been distracted and horny the entire time they were together, thinking about it.   
  
The blush that spread over Piers's face had the singer turning his head to the side to try and hide it against the mattress. The only thing Piers could do in response was nod to Raihan, his hand in his hair tightening just a bit.    
  
He gave the silver a light flick with his tongue and smirked at the squeak Piers made. He was going to have a lot of fun here.   
  
Piers' legs spread open wider and he wasted no further time in dragging the flat of his tongue all the way up. Arceus, that taste... A low growl of appreciation left him and he hooked his arms around Piers' thighs to pull him closer across the bed and hold his hips in place. He nuzzled his face in deeper and slipped his tongue inside to chase more of that intoxicating wetness. Piers' hips rolled against his face and he growled again.   
  
The musician's back arched up slightly, head tilted back as he let out one of the sweetest moans the Let's Player has ever heard. "O-oh Arceus! Th-that tongue! 'oly shite!" the words tumbled from his lips. His hands gripped and tugged gently on the taller man's hair as his legs shook slightly beneath those hands.    
  
Fuck, he was so fucking hard right now. He could stay here for hours eating Piers out, listening to his whimpers and moans, encouraging more squirming, and to grip his hair harder.   
  
Piers cried out when he withdrew his tongue and went straight for the pierced bud. He tightened his arms to ensure Piers couldn't roll his hips, and carefully tugged on the metal with his teeth. This was definitely his new favorite toy. He closed his mouth around it and sucked.   
  
"Rai!" Piers nearly sobbed.   
  
Raihan spared a hand to stroke Piers' hole and tease at entering before a needy moan encouraged him to slip his fingers inside, just two to start. So wet…   
  
"I'm gonna make you cum as many times as I can. Don't hold anything back. This is all about you tonight."   
  
Piers's breath hitched as those fingers slid in, his hands gently petting the taller man's hair. The singer's skin was a lovely hue of red as he rolled his hips with a soft whimper of pleasure. "Please... oh, Arceus....  _ please _ Rai...." the words tumbled from the singer's lips, his eyes fluttering closed as his head rolled to the side. A few tears slide down his cheeks, and he quickly reached up to try and wipe them away, appearing to try and do it before Raihan could see them.   
  
It only took a few more minutes of clever fingering and toying with the piercing with his tongue to get Piers' back arched off the bed and his voice singing high. His walls clamped hard around his fingers, and Raihan doubled down on his ministrations to send Piers careening through his first orgasm.   
  
The singer's voice broke at the peak of it. Raihan withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean before returning to lap at Piers' trembling hole and clean up what he could. His tongue pulled a few more whimpers out before he noticed how shaky Piers' breathing seemed to be. He sat up and rubbed his forearm across his mouth and chin.   
  
"How're you fee-- Piers?" He sat up in alarm. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"   
  
People aren't supposed to cry during sex, right? Fear for Piers' wellbeing chased some of his arousal away and left concern in its place. He crawled up and brushed long bangs out of the way.   
  
"Hey, talk to me... We can stop if you need to, I'm so sorry if I did something wrong!"   
  
Piers let out a shaky laugh as he rubbed at his eyes with his hands. The singer shook his head at Raihan, sniffling softly. "Y-ya didn't d' a single th-thing wrong." another soft sob bubbled up his throat and soon his arms were wiping at his eyes once again. "A-Arceus... I-I..." He left his arms in place as his whole body shook with his crying. "S-sorry... sorry I ain't.... I jus'..." Piers pulled his arms away from his face and looked at the taller man leaning over him.    
  
"Is... I..." he seemed to be at a loss for the correct words. "Arceus... i-is... is that 'ow it's really always meant t' f-feel like?" he whispered, teal eyes locked onto blue ones.   
  
His brow furrowed. "What do you mean...?" He spoke slowly as the answer to his own question crept up on him.   
  
Piers' arse of an ex never put out properly, did he? For Piers to have such a reaction to getting head... For Piers to cry over it. What the hell did that man do?   
  
Raihan fought down the anger wanting to rise up. He needed to hear it from Piers' own mouth.   
  
"It's always supposed to feel good. Have you... not had that done to you before?" He tested and rubbed the tears away from flushed cheeks. As long as he focused on taking care of Piers, he could stay in control of himself.   
  
The musician averted his eyes and shook his head in response. "N-no... u-used t'... it was jus' straight int' it... ya know... one an' done... that sorta thing." He muttered. "I... I ain't ever... at least not w' someone else... I didn't even know I could..." The singer brought his eyes back to Raihan, still trying to catch his breath. He sniffled again before laughing dryly, "th-that was jus' a bit overwhelmin'... I didn't expect..."   
  
How the fuck, could anyone lucky enough to be intimate with Piers, not want to make him see stars. Raihan grit his teeth. That Jaxon guy sounded like more and more of a shitface every time he learned something new about him. He was still attending the con, meaning there was a chance Raihan could run into him again, and if that ever happened... if he ever tried to fuck with Piers again…   
  
Piers leaned into one of Raihan's palms. "Arceus... please d' it again...  _ please _ ." he near  _ begged _ .   
  
Raihan let go of his dark thoughts. He could talk to Leon about it later. It'd be easy to get that blond motherfucker banned from VidCon just by talking to Lee. That way, Piers wouldn't have to stress for the rest of the con.   
  
"I'll show you everything good that you've always deserved." He pressed a kiss to Piers' cheek and reached down to gently tease at his clit. "Let's get that shirt off, okay? I want to make every part of you feel good."   
  
Piers sniffled and pulled his thin shirt up and over his head. Once he laid back, Raihan appreciatively stared at his chest, fingers still stroking all the while. Pierced nipples. Nice tattoos. Obstagoon and Morpeko footprints, right over his heart. Raihan pushed his fingers back inside and stroked at a particular spot on Piers' inner walls until the smaller man started squirming again.   
  
"I'm so glad I get to enjoy you." Raihan shifted down and pressed a kiss over one of the scars underlining Piers' chest, and trailed his lips until they grazed against a pierced nipple.   
  
The musician jolted under him, a gasp leaving his lips. "O-oh!" he moaned out. One of his hands returned to Raihan's hair, while the other traced down his shoulder. Little soft whines and whimpers left Piers as his hips bucked and rolled on their own, dripping wet for the Let's Player. "Rai..." he half pleaded with the man leaning over him. The singer looked at a loss for any other words besides the noises he was currently making and Raihan's name.    
  
He also looked very desperate to orgasm again. Those hips were moving so sinfully, moving as if the man were dancing to the rhythm the taller man had set.   
  
It was tempting to put his face back between Piers' legs, but Raihan found himself mesmerized by Piers' expressions.   
  
When those pretty eyes gazed up at him, needy and wanting, Raihan moved in to kiss him without a second thought. He was painfully hard, but Piers felt close to a second orgasm already, so no way was he stopping. He curled his fingers a little harder and rubbed his palm against Piers' clit. The whimpers leaving the smaller man were smothered by the kiss. Raihan pushed his tongue past his lips and went straight for the piercing there, catching it between the tips of his tongue and making Piers gasp.   
  
He drew away to let Piers catch his breath.   
  
"You can do it, baby, give me another... That's it..." He groaned and shoved his face into the side of Piers' neck, licking, biting, latching on and sucking to drag Piers into his second orgasm. Small hips rolled against his hand, and the moans gracing his ears were the sweetest thing he ever heard. He might cum without being touched if this continued.   
  
Raihan's hips traitorously bucked against Piers' thigh. A whine left the worn-out man. "It's... it's okay, ignore it. I'm fine."   
  
"Rai..." Piers croaked, his legs were trembling from his second orgasm. His hands moved to cup the man's face, kissing him tenderly. "I-I luv that y-ya care so much about m-m' pleasure that yer puttin' yer o-own t' th' side... but I want ya t' feel good too... s-so if yer gonna keep doin' this, at least let me suck ya off? Please?"    
  
Teal eyes searched the other man’s face as Piers waited for an answer. "ye've gotten t' taste me... let me taste ya..."   
  
He blushed. "Are you sure? R-Right now?"   
  
Piers nodded, and the sheer want in his eyes sent a shudder all through Raihan's body. He pulled his fingers out and smiled slightly at the wet sound, and made a slight show of licking his fingers clean with his split tongue before rolling onto his back. Thank Arceus Piers took the wings and tail off.   
  
"I'm all yours."   
  
Piers licked his lips, swallowing thickly as he settled beside Raihan. The singer wrapped his fingers around Raihan's cock and gently stroked as he seemed to debate about something. Whatever it was didn't take long before the smaller man was soon straddling the Let's Player's face with a deep blush. Not waiting to let the embarrassment catch up, piers leaned his lithe form forward.    
  
He dipped down, rolling his piercing over Raihan's glans, easily lapping up whatever pre had settled there. He hummed softly before mumbling a soft, "mmm... salty."   
  
He almost wished he could see what Piers was doing, but no way in hell was he about to complain about the view. Raihan groaned and smoothed his hands over the small ass in his face and easily got back to work.   
  
Piers was too short to reach more than the tip of his cock with his mouth. His hands more than made up for it. Deft, curious fingers wrapped around his shaft and pumped while a hungry tongue licked at the leaking head. He'd give anything to have Piers take him into his mouth, but he already swore to himself that this night was all about pleasuring Piers.   
  
Raihan slid his hand up Piers' back. His spine stuck out enough to trace every bump. Why was this man so thin... A large braid nudged against his fingers and he casually wound it around his wrist and hand to give the lightest of playful tugs.   
  
Slim hands suddenly stopped their menstruations, as Piers's back arched slightly. The moan that left his lips sounded partially forced which suddenly made the air thick with slight tension. A small moment of complete silence passed before Piers cursed under his breath. "S-sorry.... ya ain't did nothin' wrong... I jus'... it's jus' an automatic reaction..." He groaned and pressed his forehead against Raihan's abs.    
  
The singer pulled away, moving to settle between the other man's legs. His hands went back to stroking as he ran his tongue from base to tip. "Ya can pull m' 'air... I was jus' caught off guard..."   
  
"Did he do something to you?" Raihan frowned and pushed himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the man between his legs.   
  
Instead of answering, Piers took his cock into his mouth. Raihan sucked in a breath and bit his lip. He wanted to let Piers continue, but learning more about him was more important. He reached down and brushed Piers' bangs out of the way.   
  
"Piers... I want to know. I'm not going to pull your hair if it makes you uncomfortable."   
  
An audible 'pop' echoed in the room as Piers lifted his head. He didn't dare stop stroking Raihan though. "I like m' 'air bein' pulled. it's a real big turn on, I promise." When Raihan didn't move to back down from his request, the singer sighed a bit.    
  
"I like m' 'air pulled... what I don't like is someone grabbin' it 'ard an' 'oldin' it up th' whole time..." he muttered, his thumb gently rolled over his tip with a slight bit of pressure, lightly playing with the pre leaking out.   
  
Raihan relaxed at that, only to tense up again in pleasure when Piers did that to his dick. His throat went dry seeing Piers smear the pre around.   
  
"Got it. So I'll just..." He gently rested his hand on top of Piers' head and hooked his thumb around his bangs to sweep them up. Both of Piers' pretty eyes blinked up at him and his heart skipped a beat. "Arceus, you're beautiful."   
  
A hot blush rose on Piers' face, fully exposed without bangs to hide it, and Raihan realized that he blurted that out loud without thinking.   
  
"Sorry. It's so hard to think straight around y- ah!" A hot mouth enveloped his cock and started sucking. "P-Piers!" He stifled a groan and gathered Piers' bangs into his hand. "Oh, fuck..."   
  
He went boneless on the covers save for his grip on Piers' hair, following the bob of his head to keep up a nice tension and guide the steady drag of lips and tongue over his cock.   
  
"You're perfect..."   
  
A slight chuckle sent a small vibration up Raihan's cock. Piers slightly sped up, one hand gently fondling and squeezing the other man's balls. As the singer drew back, he let out a sharp inhale.   
  
That was Raihan's only warning, before the musician eased back down on his cock, deepthroating him.    
  
Piers hummed and swallowed around him, taking a moment to relax his throat muscles before starting the bob of his head again. He reached back with his free hand, slipping two fingers into himself and thrusting them to the same rhythm he moved his head to.   
  


He was not going to last like this. Piers' throat was heaven, gripping his cock so perfectly. It took everything he had not to buck into that mouth.   
  
He tightened his grip on Piers' hair at the peak of his motions to stop him from lowering again. "Keep that up and I will cum down your throat," he growled.   
  
The spark of challenge in Piers' eyes only served to egg him on, but he's got different plans now. He pulled Piers off the rest of the way with a groan at how the piercing rubbed along the underside of his shaft. A long string of saliva hung from Piers' lips to the head of his erection, and he swallowed at the sight.   
  
"I'd rather come somewhere else instead. What do you think, baby?" All dirty talk for dirty talk's sake. Of course he's got condoms with him. Raihan trailed the back of his hand across Piers' cheek, eyes lidded with want. "I want to fill you so bad..."   
  
He swore Piers' pupils dilated at that. He flipped the smaller man onto his back and rubbed his cock against the slick entrance. His shaft settled nicely along the wet heat and he thrust his hips with the purpose of nudging the piercing with the head.   
  
The soft moans and whimpers that left the singer were music to Raihan's ears. "Rai..." he half-begged.   
  
"You want it bad too, huh... One sec." He chuckled at Piers' needy whine of protest. "I'm just putting a rubber on, won't be long."   
  
Playing it cool was hard when he wanted nothing more than to sink into Piers raw and take him right there.   
  
"...ya know... ya don't really gotta put one on..." The musician smirked at the way that made the Let's Player pause and look back down at him with a raised eyebrow. "...I take birth control, it's a good thing t' b' on no matter th' circumstances. So... ya don't really gotta worry about wearin' a rubber if ya don't wanna." Piers shifted under him, his arms above his head. "It's jus' somethin' I thought ya should know." Piers rolled his hips and the head of his cock caught in Piers' entrance.   
  
To hell with everything.    
  
He set a firm hand on Piers' waist and aligned himself. "You," he breathed, "are going to ruin me." He sank in and swore at how much Piers took him on the first go. Wet and waiting, just for him. He held Piers' waist with both hands and started to thrust in deeper, testing the limits of the small body beneath him before gaining the confidence he needed to thrust in earnest. Piers felt made for him, meant to be filled by Raihan's cock and nobody else's, meant to sing for him and no one else.   
  
Something possessive rose in his chest and he tightened his hands around the slim waist. Fuck, his thumbs were almost touching. He lifted Piers' hips straight off the mattress and straightened up, pulling him closer and using the better leverage to fuck into him more deeply.   
  
The sudden wail of pleasure that left Piers could be easily compared to that of a siren's song. It was so beautiful and drew Raihan in at the same time. More, he wanted to hear more of that beautiful noise. Not that he'd have to do much more to continue getting it, as Piers let out all of his beautiful sounds so willingly for him.    
  
It was almost like the musician had waited years to do this.    
  
Sure, most people had pegged Piers as the quiet type in bed, it hadn't been much of a debate in his fan community, but on this subject, they'd been horribly wrong. Amidst the moans and whimpers of pleasure, the singer threw in a "Fuck" here and a "Harder" there. But it was when he started half screaming, "F-fuck! There! Sh-shite Rai! D-don't stop! Please don't stop! I-I'm gonna--!" that Raihan knew he had him right on the edge.   
  
"Cum for me," he growled, and it was Piers' undoing.   
  
Piers writhed on the bed and screamed, and Raihan drove into him harder, not giving him a moment of mercy as he fucked him through his third orgasm. Piers looked absolutely wrecked, panting and nearly sobbing. Those little cries pulled Raihan over the edge far too quickly. He slammed into the singer and shuddered as he spilled into him, Piers milking him for every last drop.   
  
He cursed under his breath and tried to pull out, but Piers' legs wrapped around him and kept him in place.   
  
It was the singer's turn to curse under his breath, eyes fluttering closed. His chest heaved as he panted and trembled under Raihan. "Sh-shite... shite... I can feel... Arceus it's so bloody much..." he whimpered in pleasure. "I-if ya keep this up... 'm gonna fuckin' cum from this feelin' alone, 'oly shite..." Piers's legs trembled even as they tightened more around him. The musician shakily reached up to push his hair out of his own face, wiping the sweat from his forehead, along with the tears trailing down his cheeks.   
  
"Arceus... Rai, please tell me ya ain't done... please, please make me feel like that again?"   
  
His cock throbbed under the influence of sweet begging. If Piers kept looking at him like that, he just might be able to go all night.   
  
"For you?" He panted and gave an experimental rock of his hips. His insatiable partner keened and ground against him, and yeah, okay, he could do this. Piers could have anything in the world he wanted if he asked like that. "I'd do anything. We're just getting started, baby."   
  
\------------------------------------------   
  
Sweat rolled down Raihan's back as he thrust once, twice, a final third time as he came again. Piers, on his hands and knees for the last twenty minutes, nearly collapsed, arms giving out and leaving him whimpering into the mattress as another weak orgasm rattled his thin frame.   
  
Raihan winced as he pulled out. He doesn't think he's ever used his dick so much in his life, it almost hurt to come that final time. But Piers looks sated at last, that's what matters. He's proud he was able to give the man everything he wanted.   
  
With his hips still in the air, nothing is spilling out yet. Arceus knows how much is inside Piers right now.   
  
"Hey..." He swallowed and sucked in a deep breath. "We should... lemme get you cleaned up."   
  
Piers made no move or sound to stop him. Instead, he kept his hips where they were and pulled the closest pillow to himself. He snuggled it as his chest heaved with the heavy panting the male was doing. His once neat braid had come out long ago and his body was absolutely drenched in sweat. He looked absolutely wrecked, his legs both quivering and trembling.    
  
He'd take the scene before him as a job well done.   
  
Once Piers was cleaned up and they both had a well-deserved drink of water (he had to help Piers sit up to take a drink, and the small "thank you" he got had him blushing all over again), Raihan nearly collapsed onto the bed next to him.   
  
"...Nothing bad will happen if I sleep with these scales on, right? Because no way in hell am I moving until after I wake up."   
  
Piers shook his head in response, rolling onto his side. "nah... they're stuck on until I use th' one stuff on 'em. Ye'll b' fine for the night."   
  
He sought out Piers' body. Raihan always liked cuddling after sex, and hopefully, Piers was the same way. "...Can I hold you?"   
  
The singer weakly scooted closer, nodding softly. He moved into Raihan's hold with a soft groan, something that sounded like a mixture of pleasure and pain at the same time. "mmm... yer so warm... it's so nice..." he muttered, already fading into sleep.   
  
“I’m glad…” the Let’s Player whispered. “Hey Piers… do you prefer sweet or tart?” he asked softly.   
  
“Mmm… sweet…” The singer mumbled, his words fading as fast as he was.   
  
Raihan waited until he was sure Piers was asleep before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Sweet dreams," he whispered.    
  
He couldn't spare much energy to worry about it now, but he hoped that when morning came, Piers would stay just as close as he was right now.


	12. VidCon: Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Raihan spend the last day of Vidcon together

Waking in a room that wasn’t his own was bad enough, let alone one that was ten times nicer than the one he shelled out cash for, but also finding arms wrapped around him had his mind racing in a panic.   
  
Until he realized whose arms those were.   
  
There was no way, right? Teal eyes landed on the sleeping face of the man Piers had been crushing on for _years_ and his heart stopped. In a flash, the night before came back to him and Piers soon found himself blushing crimson. That explained why he felt so sore all over. But it was a good kind of sore.   
  
He reached out, gently stroking Raihan’s cheek. He moved a bit of his hair out of his face and smiled tenderly. He looked really peaceful in his sleep.   
  
As much as Piers wanted to remain where he was, he really needed a shower. This was where he cursed himself for not bringing some clothes to change into, but that was okay because he wouldn’t exchange last night for anything in the world. He gently tucked Raihan’s arm around the pillow he’d been using and sat up. The singer stretched with a wince and a soft hiss.   
  
Oh yea, definitely sore.   
  
The musician pushed himself up and out of the bed. He found his legs trembling and nearly fell forward from how weak they felt. Sighing, he pushed his bangs out of his face and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing up something up off the floor to slip on when he got out.   
  
Piers stepped into the bathroom and took his time showering, washing his hair this time. As he stepped out, He stared at himself int he mirror. He had hickies, bites, and marks that were purpling all speckled along his body. Piers blushed as he dried his body off before distracting himself with drying his hair with the hair dyer he found in the little overhead cabinet. The singer pulled on the thing he picked up and found it was Raihan’s signature hoodie. He pulled the front of it up and smelled it, and it smelled of cinnamon and smoke from a campfire.   
  
It smelled like Raihan.   
  
He felt his face heat up and he shook his head, sighing softly. Walking back into the bedroom, the singer looked at the still sleeping man before moving into the kitchen. He was hungry but like hell was he going to leave the room if he didn’t have to. So, he opened the fridge, hoping there was food there and found there was. Checking the cabinets, he found a pan.   
  
Piers took a moment to cook breakfast, humming as he did. A few moments later, the singer felt arms wrap around him, and a chin settle on top of his head. He reached up and pet Raihan’s cheek with his free hand, flipping the last pancake one-handed. “Mornin’.”   
  
“Morning, did you sleep well?” The Let’s Player’s voice was gravely in his half-awake state.   
  
“I did, did ya?” He asked softly, moving the pancakes onto two separate plates along with some toast and over-easy eggs. He stayed where he was for a moment, holding onto Raihan’s arms around him. This was nice… _really_ nice. Just like last night was _really_ nice.   
  
“I did… you didn’t have to make breakfast.” The taller man answered. Piers turned and faced Raihan, their eyes locking.   
  
“Sure I did…” He trailed off, cupping his face. Piers moved onto his tiptoes, his face red as he gave the taller man a tender kiss. Moving back onto the heels of his feet, he rubbed circles with his thumbs into the skin under them. “Rai…” he started before a finger was pressed to his lips.   
  
The Let’s Player beamed at him, “Wait, I promise I’ll answer you soon.” He moved his finger and kissed Piers this time. The singer turned crimson before nodded in response. As the two parted, they took their plates to the living room. Settling on the couch, Raihan smirked at him, “You look _damn_ good in my hoodie.”   
  
The musician turned as red as a tomato before picking at his food. “Th-thanks… though after we eat ‘m gonna get back int’ cosplay…” he mumbled.   
  
“Hey, if you give me your keycard, I can run to your room and grab you something else to wear?” Raihan offered. The singer seemed to think on it before nodding.   
  
“Alright, but ya gotta eat first, an’ don’t rush, we got time.” He eyed his companion before starting on his own food.   
  
They ate in companionable silence, Raihan finishing before he did. The singer handed over his keycard to his room and kissed the Let’s Player’s cheek before watching him go. As much as he didn’t want to take the hoodie off any time soon, He couldn’t honestly walk around the con like this. He also didn’t feel like putting the costume back on either.   
  
By the time Raihan returned, Piers had finished eating. He washed the dishes and moved over to the taller man, gently taking the clothing with a soft ‘Thank you’. After changing into the black and fuchsia sleeveless crop top, black short shorts, fishnet arm warmers, and fuchsia thigh high heeled boots, the singer got out the Pros-Aide Removal Gel. He went to work on taking the scales off Raihan’s neck, chest, back, arms, and legs, placing them back in the bag he’d taken them out of.   
  
Double-checking to make sure the Let’s Player wasn’t having a reaction to wearing the scales for so long, Piers then removed the horns before gently nudging Raihan into taking a shower. He picked out an outfit for the taller man with Robin’s help. The Flygon chittered, nuzzling the singer happily when they finished choosing before the pokemon brought the clothes to his trainer.   
  
Raihan emerged a moment later, wearing a deep blue and orange t-shirt, blue jean baggy shorts, and his normal sneakers. As the taller man started to style his hair and put his headband on, the singer stopped him. Piers brushed Raihan’s hair before tying it in a loose bun and nodded. The Let’s Player looked over the style and smiled big. “Thanks!” He grinned at Piers.   
  
Once Piers packed up his costume and pet Robin goodbye, he and Raihan returned to the Con. Despite VidCon’s last day being much shorter than the first two days, the singer found that they were still seeing a lot of fans. At one point, while he was talking to Allister again, he caught Raihan talking to Leon. The Let’s Player was gesturing angrily and the CEO of Youtube seemed to nod with the same angry expression before walking away.   
  
As Allister left, with a new autograph and picture from the singer, Raihan rejoined Piers. “What was that all about?” the musician asked. All he got was a head shake before being led towards Nessa’s panel. Piers didn’t really get a chance to ask any further questions, too distracted with the panel. It been really good, and great and making him forget to ask Raihan about the exchange again.   
  
The rest of the Con flew by way too fast, and soon Piers found himself exiting the main hall were Closing Ceremonies were. He suddenly felt panic. Did it really have to end now? The singer suddenly didn’t want to go home and that scared him.   
  
“--Piers!”   
  
The musician was suddenly jostled from his thoughts, blinking up at Raihan. The Let’s Player sighed in relief and smiled softly. “I said, do you want to go back and hang out in your room? I don’t have to catch the train for Hammerlock for a few more hours.”   
  
Piers’s eyes widened, “W-wait… did ya say Hammerlock?” he blurted out.   
  
“Yea, why?” The taller man tilted his head curiously.   
  
“I… m’ train for Hammerlock is in a few ‘ours… I live in Spikemuth.” He admitted.   
  
“Oh! Could I walk you there then?” Raihan beamed at him, and how could Piers say no to that? So he nodded. “So… room then?” He asked.   
  
“Don’t ya gotta pack too?” Piers said, skeptically. “We could meet after ya do.” he offered. Raihan seemed to think about it before giving in and nodding. They entered the elevator together but Piers got off on his floor first. “See ya soon.” he kissed the taller man’s cheek before heading to the room.   
  
The musician took the downtime to pack all his stuff away, realizing he forgot to grab the tail, wings, horns, and other pieces to Raihan’s costume. He shook his head and shot the man a text, telling him to feel free to keep them, before going back to packing. About thirty minutes later, and the Let’s Player was knocking at his door. Luckily, he just finished double-checking everything. He opened the door, greeting Raihan before they sat on the bed, passing the rest of the time with chatting and planning out lunch.   
  
The two walked, with their bags, to the nearby cafe. It was a small enough place to eat and not be disturbed. The singer had to admit, the food and coffee there was pretty good. He even ended up enjoying the train ride back as well. Raihan gushed to his heart’s content about the Con and all the fans, the musician happy to just listen. But as they approached the gate to Spikemuth, Piers felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.   
  
“Raihan--” He turned around and froze, eyes wide.   
  
The Let’s Player blushed even as he smiled at Piers, holding an Applin in his arms. “Piers… will you--”   
  
“Yer a bloody loon if ya think ‘d ever say no!” The musician dragged him down into a deep kiss. He only drew away when they both needed to breath again, gently taking the Applin. “Jus’ promise ye’ll ‘elp me w’ ‘im? I ain’t good w’ dragon types.”   
  
“Of course I’ll help you with Mercury!” He grinned. “He’s even got a sweet apple on him.”   
  
“Wait, Mercury?” Piers quirked a brow.   
  
“Yea, like Freddie Mercury?” Raihan tilted his head, “Is that not--”   
  
“Arceus, Rai… ‘ow bloody well d’ ya know me?” The singer shook his head. “Jus’ text me the place an’ time an’ we’ll go on that date.”   
  
Raihan was all smiles then, nodding, “Alright! See you soon, Piers!” He waved, jogging back towards Hammerlock.   
  
Piers looked at the Applin and smiled softly. “Mercury… damn th’ bloke knows me too well… so what d’ya say? Shall we go ‘ome?” The pokemon chirped at him happily and Piers grabbed his bags. He turned and walked into Spikemuth, excited to see Raihan again.


	13. Setting up the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan tries to plan a date with Piers but surprises him instead.

“Lee! You’re not helping… at all!” The Let’s Player whined. “I’ve thought about taking him to the bowling alley, about the movies, about just going to a cafe, I’d like to think that I thought of  _ everything _ …”    
  
“Raihan calm-- Raihan just-- Raihan please-- Raihan! Stop and breathe for a moment!” Leon shouted, watching the taller man stop his pacing. Raihan pouted at him and flopped onto the couch next to his best friend. “This isn’t like you… you’re being--”   
  
“A mess?” He asked, head in his hands.    
  
“A disaster…” Leon mumbled softly. Really, he was right.    
  
Raihan was being a disaster.    
  
The Let’s Player whimpered into his hands, sliding down the couch. “I know… it’s been almost a week… and I still--” he cut himself off with a sigh, “It doesn’t help that the fans bombarded us both with questions about all the pictures together… the cosplays even more so.” Raihan looked at his best friend, “Do… do you think he still wants to go on a date?”   
  
“Of course he does!” The CEO smiled at him, “You didn’t hear it from me, but… weeeelllll…. Piers is nervous yet excited for this date… he misses you.” He pat Raihan’s shoulder gently. “So let’s think, what are the things you know Piers likes?”    
  
The taller man shifted back up on the couch. He rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment before counting things out on his fingers, “Well I know he likes dark things. Like, dark type Pokemon, dark clothing, dark make-up, you know… dark!”   
  
“Okay, well that’s a step.” Leon hummed, “We also know he doesn’t like people that much.”   
  
“Yea! He prefers being away from the public eye if possible… and away from paparazzi.” Raihan got up again, resuming his pacing. He tapped his chin, trying to think of other things Piers liked. He liked talking about music, video games, and sometimes about the fans. The Let’s Player’s eyebrows knit and he turned to his best friend. “Hey Lee…”   
  
“Yea?” the tanned male asked, looking at him.   
  
“Do you know what kind of flowers Piers likes?” He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, “I think I know what I’m going to do for that date.”   
  
“Can I give you a hint?” Raihan looked at him and he beamed, “Piers  _ really _ likes rain.”   
  
\------------------------------------------   
  
Raihan had sent the text about an hour ago, and he had yet to get an answer. He reached up to pet Whoopi, cooing gently at his Goodra. The Pokemon cooed back at him, nuzzling the Let’s Player encouragingly. “Yea, you’re right, he’s probably just busy.” Raihan smiled a bit sadly, looking down at the see-through glass box in his hand.    
  
Shadow Dancer Marcia. A fuchsia flower that Leon had divulged was Piers’s favorite… yet he didn’t own any. Much like the singer, the flower flourished and thrived in the dark. The one Raihan held was well preserved and fashioned into an ornate hair accessory. The moment the Let’s Player had seen the flower, he had imagined it would go great with any and all of Piers’s outfits since the singer was really into Fuchsia.   
  
The guy likes the color Fuchsia, may as well get him a Fuchsia hybrid flower, right?   
  
Raihan sighed and pat Whoopi’s neck. “Alright, girl, we should probably start heading back. Maybe next time I’ll catch him on a day he’s not so busy, right?” The Goodra cooed sadly at him as they turned away from Spikemuth’s shuttered gate. “Hey, it’s okay! I’m not giving up, you know this! This is only a challenge to me!” He puffed out his chest. His Pokemon repeated his actions, cooing more enthusiastically.    
  
The Let’s Player laughed and pet Whoopi, taking a few steps forward. Suddenly there was a loud noise behind him. Stopping in his tracks, he turned around to look at the shuttered Gate. In its place stood Piers, panting heavily, as if out of breath.    
  
Had he ran all this way?   
  
“O-oh good… ya ain’t left jus’ yet…” The singer huffed out. His hands held onto his knees as he doubled over to catch his breath. Raihan moved over to him, gently rubbing his back. He opened his mouth to ask if the musician was okay, but the singer shook his head, silencing him. After a moment, Piers straightened back up, “‘m fine, jus’ was out o’ breath.” He smiled at the taller man gently, “‘m jus’ ‘onestly ‘appy I paused m’ video editin’ t’ check m’ phone.”   
  
“A-ah! I didn’t mean to interrupt you! I know how much of a hassle video editing can be.” Raihan scratched the back of his neck and looked down at his feet. Though, his eyes snapped back up to the singer when he felt the shorter male grab his hand.    
  
“It’s fine, video editin’ ain’t too bad, an’ b’sides… I wanna spend some time w’ ya… as long as ya still wanna ‘ave that date…?” He was back to looking nervous.    
  
Raihan squeezed his hand gently and smiled softly at him, “Of course I do. Piers, you don’t have to second guess yourself with me.” He gently pulled the singer into a hug. “My feelings are true and I want you just as much as you want me. Just remember Mercury. Which, speaking of, has he been a hand full?”   
  
The musician drew back just enough to shake his head, “Nah, he’s a good wee dragon, keeps me safe an’ gets along well w’ m’ other pokemon.” He pressed his cheek against Raihan’s chest and sighed, “I know I shouldn’t… but it’s a ‘ard ‘abit t’ break. M’ ex wasn’t th’ greatest…” he trailed off.   
  
The Let’s Player tipped his chin, making the singer look into his eyes. “I know, and I plan to show you that I’m nothing like him. You deserve to be treated like the king you are, and I’m going to do that.”    
  
Piers blushed deeply and averted his eyes, nodding softly in response. They stood like that for a while, Raihan holding the singer while the shorter male just relaxed against him. Goodra cooed softly, hugging them both after a few silent moments had passed. This made Piers burst into a soft fit of laughter as Raihan snickered some. “Ya got th’ most affectionate pokemon… I swear.”    
  
“Well, I give them as much affection as I can! And I have a lot of affection to give!” He grinned at the shorter male before stepping back. He took one of the singer’s hands in his own, “So, shall we?”   
  
“Wassat in yer ‘and?” Piers asked.   
  
Raihan shook his head, “Not yet… you’ll get it soon, I promise.” He watched Piers quirk a brow at him but shrug. The Let’s Player smiled at the singer before he led him around Spikemuth. He only smiled more at how confused the musician seemed to be. As they rounded the corner and the Let’s Player led Piers over to the gazebo, clarity seemed to wash over the singer’s face.    
  
“Ya brought me ‘ere cause ya know I like bein’ alone…” he started and Raihan nodded in response.   
  
“I know you don’t like the paparazzi, and while you love your fans, you want some quiet time without disturbances sometimes. I thought why not go where people don’t normally go, and I remembered your video about building this gazebo just to get away for a bit from a few years ago.” The Let’s Player explained.    
  
The musician gently elbowed him and moved to sit in one of the chairs he’d put out her years ago. “Ya didn’t ‘ave t’ d’ all this jus’ for me.”   
  
“Sure I did! I care about you, and besides… that’s not even everything.” The taller man smirked then.   
  
“It ain’t?” The musician raised a brow at him. His eyes stared hard at Raihan’s hand that was pulling the box from earlier out of his pocket. He offered it up to Piers and watched how dumbstruck the anger got at seeing the flower accessory. The musician looked up at him and opened his mouth to say something but as Raihan sat in the chair next to him, folding his arms behind his head, he paused, turning to look at Whoopi. The Goodra was singing and dancing, and the more it did, the darker the sky got until…   
  
The Let’s Player couldn’t keep the cocky grin off his face, watching the look of awe and surprise on Piers’s face as the rain came down around them in a steady, yet gentle pattern.    
  
“Surprise.”


	14. Feelings and plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers reacts to everything Raihan has done for their date, and they plan for the next.

First the flower, then the rain… was Raihan trying to make him cry? Cause he totally made Piers cry. Fat tears were already rolling down his cheeks before the singer even registered that he was crying. The musician reached up and wiped at his eyes, using the sleeves of his thin v-cut shirt. He laughed softly, getting up out of his chair and tackling Raihan in the one he’d settled in only a moment ago. As Piers shifted to curl up against the Let’s Player, he could feel the rumbling laugh in the taller man’s chest. 

The singer made a soft noise as Raihan gently rearranged him into a more comfortable position for them both. He gently stroked the musician’s hair before idly commenting, “You’re so skinny… so boney… are you eating enough?” and Piers could hear the genuine concern in his voice. 

The singer sighed, “I am… jus’...” He looked out at the rain as he spoke, “I sometimes jus’ get lost in th’ music… or jus’ video editin’ an’ I forget… an’ sometimes I lose track o’ time so I go days w’out sleep…” he muttered softly. 

Raihan reached up and ran his fingers through Piers’s hair. The singer couldn’t help but relax against the taller man, his eyes fluttering closed. He felt the Let’s Player reach up and wipe away the last of his tears. His eyes opened and he looked up at the taller man as he grinned back. “Well, that just means I’ll have to remind you to eat and get some rest, right?”

Piers blushed and buried his face against Raihan’s chest and nodded. His chest was so warm… hell, he was so warm. The singer would give anything to just stay like this. As he got more comfortable, he started to hum a soft tune. The musician felt the barest hint of a rumble in the taller man’s chest as he hummed with him. 

That’s how all of Piers’s songs ever started. As a hum of a random tune. Quickly it would evolve into a base tune, and from there, well…

As teal eyes looked out at the downpour, words started to spill from his lips. ♪”...Lately I don’t give a fuck, cause I can’t be myself when I’m with anyone, and maybe, I’m already gone… I’ll never be the same…”♪ Piers sat up then, scrambling to pull out his Rotom Phone. He pulled up the notepad, typing as he softly sang, ♪” It hit me like a hurricane, it hit me like a tidal wave… and I don’t know why I drown my mind in everything they say… It hit me like a hurricane, it hit me like a tidal wave, and I don’t know I drown my mind, it got the best of me!”♪

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the awe and wonder on Raihan’s face. He could feel the man’s eyes on him as he finished typing out what he just sang. A light blush crawled up the musician’s cheeks and he cleared his throat some. He suddenly felt a bit embarrassed, just singing all of a sudden like that. “I--”

“That was…  _ amazing _ .” Raihan breathed. “I never knew… is that how you write all of your songs? I, just…  _ wow. _ ” He seemed to starstruck, “That’s just mind-blowing! I could never do that!”

“Well, sure ya could.” Piers turned to face him, “If I told ya what I was jus’ singin’ was ‘bout m’ ex? An’ said that I need th’ next part but I can’t think o’ anythin’, could ya ‘elp me?” He asked. Raihan stared into his eyes for a long moment, seeming to fight back the anger that hid behind his own. 

The man cleared his throat, “I… uh… apologize. I’m not a singer but…” he blushed a bit, and Piers couldn’t help but think that was a nice shade on him, before he nervously launched into song. ♪” With your life on the line, ready to die for something, when you’re at the divide, and you’re down to nothing… look into my eyes… Believe me that the storm is coming... “♪ as he sang, his voice got deeper and he launched into what Piers never expected to hear from the taller man. 

Screamo. The man was doing a screamo “roar”.

♪” Believe me that the storm is coming, down, down, down! It’s coming down!”♪ each one of his “down”s was a roar, with the last one extending. Piers had been too stunned, staring wide-eyed at Raihan, to write the words down. Luckily, though, his Rotom had been smart enough to catch them for him. The Let’s Player was looking at the singer with embarrassment and the only way Piers knew how to make him feel better was to go right into the part about hurricanes and tidal waves, deciding that would be the chorus for the song. 

His plan worked, as Raihan seemed to calm down some. Piers checked over the lyrics before saving them and pocketing his phone again. 

“That was…  _ really impressive. _ ” The musician said after a moment. He gently took one of Raihan's hands in his own, "I ain't 'eard screamo like that in  _ ages _ . Where did ya learn t' d' it?" He asked, though his eyes were still looking at their hands. 

"Well, Rowan actually knows how to do it better than I can… so I learned from him." The Let's Player chuckled, "But, don't tell your dad, mine's been planning something with that for years now."

"Yer secret is safe w' me… well, the part about Rowan anyways. I can't d' screamo so if I plan t' put those parts in, 'm gonna need ya t' d' 'em." Piers paused and blushed, "I mean… if ya wanna d' 'em…"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" Raihan beamed and hugged the singer tight to himself. Piers blushed a brilliant shade of red, hugging back as best as he could. The two of them stayed like that for a while. Listening to the rain, and relaxing in each other's embrace. Piers could stay like this all day… 

If he and Raihan weren't pretty well known and busy, at least. 

Piers sighed softly, deciding to just enjoy the moment while it lasted. His eyes slid closed as he listened to the beat of Raihan's heart, the rain becoming background noise to it. The rhythm it beat to felt so soothing to the singer, as he slowly started to drift. He only slightly startled awake again when he felt fingers in his hair, but remembered it was just Raihan. 

As he was drifting again, the Let's Player's voice rumbled in his chest, "So… good first date?" He asked, a hint of nervousness to his voice. 

Piers snorted, "Nah, our first date was  _ amazing.  _ But this  _ second  _ date is pretty great too." He mumbled in response. A chuckle reverberated through Raihan. 

"Fair, so… it's safe to assume you'd be up for a  _ third _ date?" The hope in his voice was just so adorable. 

"O' course 'm up for another date. I get t' choose where this time." The singer sat up some, turning to face the Let's Player. 

"Oh?" Raihan asked, seeming intrigued. Piers smirked up at him, nodding softly. 

A small mischievous glint in his eyes as he said, "'ow 'bout durin' yer next livestream?" The look on Raihan's face was priceless. 

"W-wait… really?!" He shifted up and his face was bright enough to light up the gloomy area. "Y-you really want to join me on one of my livestreams?" At his nod, the Let's Player hugged him tightly. "Holy shite! Holy shite! I have to figure out a game we can play together!"

"Why not think o' a good 'andful an' ask th' fans t' choose?" The musician asked. 

"Right! Right! Any… uh… any genres you don't like?" Raihan had pulled out his Rotom phone and was now typing. Piers took a minute to think before shaking his head. "Wait, really?"

"Yea. I like anythin' from 'orror t' datin' sims." He shrugged in response. 

Raihan laughed, "You aren't making this easy for me!" He grinned, taking his time to finish what he was doing on his phone. A few minutes later and the Let's Player pocketed his Rotom phone. "so my next livestream is Friday, will that work out for you?"

"Yea, Fridays are normally free. Assumin' this will b' one o' yer short streams?" He watched Raihan nod, "okay, so what time should I b' there?"

"Seven at night, I take about an hour to get everything ready." The taller man responded. Piers rested his head back against the other man's chest, a soft smiled on his face. 

"Seven it is…"


	15. Livestream with the Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan does a short Livestream with Piers, and they get a surprise when it's done.

Worrying his bottom lip, Raihan paced his room. His Goodra cooed at him, looking worried and trying to get him to calm down. His moving caused Flygon to start pacing opposite of him, which only stressed the Let’s Player out more. Suddenly stopping, he looked to the two pokemon, hands on his hips. “Whoopi… Robin… do you really think he’ll show? You don’t think I’m pressuring him to do this right?” The two pokemon tilted their heads at him. “No, you’re right Whoopi… he did choose this as our next date…” he groaned and pulled his headband over his eyes, “M-Maybe I’m just nervous, because what if he doesn’t wanna go public?”   
  
Raihan didn’t get much time to mull it over as his doorbell rang. He’d texted his address to Piers a few hours ago when prompted for it from the singer. Now he was here, and the Let’s Player felt his nerves settle in the pit of his stomach. He rushed over to the front door and opened it, greeted with the sight of Piers.   
  
And what a sight it was.   
  
The singer was wearing a black strapless corset bodice over a fuchsia and black plaid skirt that was short in the front but lengthened out into a train in the back, the edges frayed. Fishnet arm warmers covered his arms, with matching fishnet thigh-high stockings covering his legs. He was a tad bit taller thanks to the heeled fuchsia knee-high boots he wore and his make-up…   
  
Fuchsia eyeshadow, black lipstick, black glitter eyeliner… were his eyelashes always that gorgeous white?   
  
Piers’s make-up? Well, fuck… it was on point. Add the fuchsia-colored hoops in his snakebites, the black septum ring, and the silver spike eyebrow piercing? The man looked like straight-up sex in the flesh. As if he was here to tempt Raihan to bed him all over again.   
  
He  _ did _ have a sudden, strong urge to smear Piers’s lipstick…   
  
He shook his head, blushing at his own thoughts. Raihan had almost been too distracted to realize… the singer was wearing the flower ornament in his long hair, using it to accent the half ponytail he had. The Let’s Player stepped aside to let the singer in, trying to adjust his shorts discreetly. He knew it wasn’t working the moment he saw the musician smirk knowingly out the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat and gently pressed his fingers to Piers’s upper back, leading him to his computer room. “You sure this is what you wanted in a date?”   
  
“Yea, I suggested it, didn’t I?” The singer’s brow was raised. Raihan chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. The musician picked up on this, “Rai… we ain’t gotta d’ this if ya don’t wanna…” he started.   
  
“I-it’s not that I don’t want to! I…” he paused and looked away, “I just want to make sure that you’re okay with going public with our relationship. The moment we start this stream, the whole world will know we’re dating. While we both have great fans, some of them can be… well, you know. I just.. I want you to be sure and I want to keep you safe.” Raihan explained.    
  
Piers reached up and cupped his cheek, kissing him gently. “‘m sure. ‘ve thought about this since I asked for it on our last date.” he looked into the Let’s Player’s eyes, “I promise ya, I want this. I want th’ whole world t’ know we belong t’gether.” Raihan watched him a moment before gathering the musician in his arms and hugging him tightly.    
  
“Then allow me to say… I love you Piers.” The look of shock on the singer’s face had him quickly adding, “You don’t have to say it back now, only when you’re ready.” As relief crossed the singer’s face, the let’s player grinned at him. Raihan led him over to the lone computer chair, taking a seat and promptly pulling the other male into his lap. “Huh… just as I suspected.” When Piers gave him a questioning look, he smiled, “you fit perfectly in my lap.”   
  
The singer blushed, opening his mouth to say something when Slash hopped out of the musician’s bag. He carried the Applin Raihan gave Piers over to Whoopi at her nest. The Goodra cooed, taking Mercury and tucking him in. Slash curled up next to him as Whoopi settled beside the Litten. Piers took a few quick pictures before looking at Raihan. “I ‘ope s’okay that I brought ‘em along.”    
  
The Let’s Player grinned, “That’s totally fine! After the stream, we can play with Mercury for a bit, and teach him some tricks if you want.” he offered. Watching the musician nod, he blushed a bit. “Ah… also…” He turned the chair to face a mini-fridge that had a  _ ton _ of snacks piled up on top of it. “It’s filled with all typed of drinks and I wasn’t sure what snacks you liked so I… uh… grabbed them all?”   
  
Piers blinked before laughing loudly, “Oh, luv! That’s… actually  _ very _ sweet. Thank ya for thinkin’ o’ me.” He kissed his cheek and smirked. “Ah… ya might need t’--”   
  
“If there’s lipstick on my cheek now, it’s staying there. You marked me, now everyone will definitely know I’m yours.” Raihan grinned at the singer, watching him blushed a deep crimson. 

“Well, okay… if yer su--” the singer cut off as he turned to his left. The Let’s Player’s eyes trailed to what had made the musician silent so suddenly. He was staring at Raihan’s newest display… the taller man hadn’t known what to do with the cosplay pieces at first, but soon he realized that putting them in an extra-deep shadow box would look beautiful and keep them from harm. He’d left the scales in their little baggy, set in the back left corner of the box. The boots were the center part of the piece, the gloves on either side. The horns were hung up higher in the box, right above the back of the wings, that were spread out and carefully set in place, with the tail wrapping nearly like a border around it all.   
  
“‘oly shite Rai…” Piers breathed.   
  
The Let’s Player chuckled nervously, “You left your Pros-Aide so I used it to hang everything in place… I hope that’s fine?”   
  
“Not th’ intended use for it, but I guess if ya plan t’ wear any o’ th’ pieces again that was probably for th’ best.” The singer mused, a small smirk on his lips. “So… everythin’ set up? Cause it’s nearly eight.”   
  
Raihan checked the time, and rushed to make sure he had everything up and running. He adjusted the camera so it could get them both easily in the shot. He watched as Piers contorted in his lap, grabbing his bag that he’d brought with him. He pulled out his mini laptop. Easily setting it up in his lap. The singer asked for the wi-fi password, typing it in as the Let’s Player read it off to him. Double-checking everything, he looked to the man sitting pretty in his lap. “Ready?” As the musician nodded, Raihan licked his lips and started the stream. “Hey, guys! As per usual I’m going to wait a good thirty minutes before getting things started! I’ve got a poll set up for you guys to choose today’s game, which is a co-op thanks to my special guest!” He grinned, “Please feel free to vote! Once the thirty minutes pass, I’ll do my intro and all that!” The taller man shifted in his seat.   
  
Piers watched the screen intently, humming. “BattleBlock Theatre… don’t think ‘ve played that b’fore. OverCooked? Think that’s th’ game I ‘ear Marns an’ Hop gettin’ loud over sometimes. Don’t Starve Together… oh, I played a bit o’ that w’ Marns. It’s kinda fun. Stardew Valley… hmm I think Marns an’ Hop ‘ave tried t’ get me t’ play that one, but ‘d rather watch ‘em play it.” he muttered, watching a few votes come in for each game.    
  
The thirty minutes went pretty quick, and Raihan sat up straighter. He grinned at the camera, “Hello everyone, welcome to my Raihan, I’m Livestream!” He paused, going red in the face as Piers howled with laughter. The singer almost fell out of his lap with how hard he was cackling, and it was infectious too! The Let’s Player had quickly joined him in his laughter, getting out, “My Raihan!” and “I’m Livestream!” between chuckles and giggles. It took the two of them a good five minutes to calm down, the singer wiping away the tears that ran down his face.    
  
He teasingly smacked Raihan’s arm, “No, luv! Yer supposed t’ go…” He faced the camera, straightening up. “‘Ello everyone, m’ name is Piers, an’ welcome t’ our first couple Livestream.” he delivered the intro flawlessly, and without missing a beat. On top of that, he said couple…   
  
Couple!    
  
Raihan could die happily, but not right now he couldn’t. “If you’re just joining, there’s a poll! Also, the Charity we’re streaming for today is the Bob Irwin Wildlife and Conservation Foundation!” The Let’s Player grinned as he caught the look of surprise on Piers’s face. He knew better than anyone that Piers was an avid supporter of this charity. “So let’s raise a lot for them, yea? You guys have thirty minutes to get your votes in!”   
  
The singer watched as the chat  _ flooded _ with votes. He was going to ask Raihan something but stopped when his eyes landed on the auto Tally counter. It must’ve answered whatever question he had.    
  
****AngstQueen voted Don’t Starve Together**** **  
** ****LostinPink voted Stardew Valley**** **  
** ****HeartBeatDemolition voted Don’t Starve Together**** **  
** ****HappinessBorrowed voted OverCooked**** **  
** ****Vaulted_Fox voted BattleBlock Theatre**** **  
** ****AcroAxel voted Stardew Valley**** **  
** ****CryptidPizza voted Don’t Starve Together**** **  
** ****EldritchHorrorLover voted Don’t Starve Together**** **  
** ****Vulnonapix voted OverCooked**** **  
** ****MonstersLetMeBonk voted Don’t Starve Together**** **  
** ****GodsHandler voted BattleBlock Theatre**** **  
** ****RadicalFuyu voted Stardew Valley**** **  
** ****SupremeVittoria voted Don’t Starve Together****   
  
Raihan never thought he’d say he had fun watching someone stare in awe at all the votes coming in. He nearly missed the thirty-minute mark, getting distracted by just how cute Piers was being. He closed the poll, thanking the fans, waiting a few moments for the tally to finish. He grinned as Piers hummed, “Looks like we get t’ play Don’t Starve T’gether…” He sat back against the Let’s Player, opening his mini Laptop and opening the game.    
  
The taller man chuckled as he easily opened the game on his desktop without the singer getting in his way at all. “So, this can have up to six players. What I’m thinking is we let some of our fans join us… what do you think?” he looked down at the smaller man in his lap.   
  
“I think that’s a great idea.” The Musician replied, looking back up at Raihan. The Let’s Player got a bit distracted, staring into those eyes. It took the singer clearing his throat to make the taller man realize he was staring and snap out of it. Raihan blushed and he grinned sheepishly at the camera.   
  
“You guys can’t blame me right? He’s adorable!” That just made Piers turn red and the Let’s Player hugged the smaller man to him. “Anyways…” he launched the game and set up a private server. “The code is on screen--” He watched Piers swiftly type it in and get the second spot. “--so if you’d like to join, better do so now!” He beamed as quickly, the other four spots were filled. “Before we start…” Raihan leaned over, opening the mini-fridge and grabbed two water bottles, handing them to Piers before grabbing a bag of chips. The singer snatched them from him and opened them before the taller man could even think to react.    
  
The Let’s Player did a quick look over of the names of those lucky enough to join. He just wanted to make sure it wasn’t any of their friends and relaxed when they all seemed to be fans. He launched into an explanation of the game, just in case anyone was new, before launching it. This was a short Livestream, of course, with it being only four hours long. Unfortunately, this meant the time went by really fast. Piers caught on really easily to how to play the game. Honestly, out of all six of them, he was the only one who didn’t die. Raihan only died once but that’s cause he did something stupid. Which, really, that was always his thing with this game.    
  
Do something stupid, die, and laugh about it.    
  
With one hour left, Raihan seemed to frown, looking at the chat. Piers seemed to pick up on his worry. “Somethin’ wrong?” the singer asked.    
  
“I just… TobiasAxl has never missed a single one of my Streams…” He muttered, sounding disappointed. He felt the musician’s eyes on him and he moved to look at him. Piers took a drink of water before smirking up at him.    
  
“Does TobiasAxl  _ really _ need t’ b’ in yer Stream chat… he’s already ‘ere.” Raihan blinked at him. It took him a few moments before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.   
  
“Wait…  _ no way _ … NO WAY!” He gently cupped the Musician’s face, “You’re--” the singer chuckled and nodded. “Holy shite, mate!” He hugged the smaller man tightly, laughing some. Piers laughed with him, hugging back as best as he could. “Sorry guys, I just… you’ll all forgive me for hugging my boyfriend for a few minutes, right?”    
  
The musician blushed at being called the Let’s Player’s boyfriend but smiled gently, “I don’t think any o’ yer fans, or mine, will blame ya for wantin’ t’ b’ cuddly w’ me.” He nuzzled against his chest. Raihan could help but stroke the singer’s hair. After a few moments of cuddling, they went back to their game. The rest of the final hour went quickly, and soon Raihan was doing his thanks and closing. Before he fully closed the stream, a message popped up in the chat box.   
  
****PastelPunkMama says:** _ Thank you so much for letting me join my son and his new boyfriend in doing something together! You’re such a good boyfriend! _ ****** **  
** **  
** Piers’s eyes widened and he jumped up out of Raihan’s lap. The Let’s Player ended the stream, getting up quickly to follow the singer. By the time he caught up to the musician, he was on the phone. “Piers…?” He started before pausing as a bubbly ringtone chimed through his front door. Raihan moved over to the door, Piers right on his heels, and opened the door. A woman with stunning white hair that ended just past her hips and teal eyes smiled up at him.    
  
“Hello, Raihan, Rowan has told me so much about you! Thank you for caring so much about my son.” 


	16. Public Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers worries over his sudden nausea, but going on a public date with Raihan helps to calm him.

**_“Mum…” Piers had started, but noticed the way she had been looking at Raihan. He knew when his mother was on a mission. Whatever it may be, he knew he should give them privacy. “Rai, ‘m gonna go check on Slash an’ Whoopi.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Before Raihan could say anything, Piers was already walking away to go check on their Pokemon. Getting up so abruptly earlier had put the Litten and Goodra on edge, so reassuring them was his top priority. After he was sure they were okay, Piers walked back towards the living room. He stopped short as he listened in on the conversation, peeking around the corner to watch them._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Thank you again.” Arabella smiled gently as she spoke. “I know you’re wondering why I’m thanking ya so much…”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I am… I don’t see why you feel the need to.” Raihan scratched the back of his neck. “It’s not like I did anything special.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Oh, but you did, Raihan.” She turned towards him. Arabella straightened her back as she looked directly into his eyes. “You probably don’t know this but Piers was in a very bad spot during and after dating Jaxon. He found your videos halfway through the relationship.” Pausing, a delighted look passed her face. “They really helped. When Piers broke up with Jaxon, he didn’t think there was anything left for him. You uploaded something that day. I can’t remember if it was a try not to laugh video or just some silly video game. Either way, Piers, out of pure habit, watched it.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Oh shit… was that the first one I ever mentioned him in?” Raihan asked, getting a nod in return. “It was a try not to laugh video. One of the clips had Piers’s music in it. That was the first time a fan had said anything about his music and I just couldn’t help gushing over it! He makes such great stuff, and his content always make me smile. So, I guess, he’s been there for me too.” Raihan was blushing now._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Arabella chuckled, “Either way, you mentioned him and it made him realize that he had more than himself to think about.” She reached over and patted his hand. “You saved him, and I will always be grateful.” Arabella slyly continued with, “isn’t that right, Piers?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Piers’s face flushed a light pink as he walked into the living room, mumbling a soft “Yea.” He sat on the couch next to Raihan and leaned to rest his cheek on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “How was Kanto, mum?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Interesting! I mainly needed to go to Lavender Town. There was a dispute over the Tower again, so I was on standby in case the graves needed to be relocated again.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“‘m gonna assume things got resolved since yer ‘ome earlier than ya expected.” Arabella nodded to him. “So... are ya ‘ere t’ take me ‘ome?” Piers asked._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Only if ya want! I just really wanted to see how you were around Raihan.” She beamed brightly._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** \------------------------------------------   
  
The sudden wave of nausea that hit him jostled him out of his thoughts. A week ago he’d left Raihan’s place with his mom. Now he was home, and this sick feeling has come and gone since yesterday. He groaned as he laid his cheek on his arm. Arabella paused as she laid a shirt on Piers’s bed. “Piers, Starlight, are ya okay?”   
  
“Yea, mum… jus’ feeling a bit queasy. Probably jus’ nervous ‘bout m’ date,” he explained. His mother didn’t look like she bought that excuse. She walked over to him, gently feeling his face with the back of her hand.    
  
“You’re not burning up... “ Arabella chewed her bottom lip in concern. “How long ago was VidCon, again?” She carefully asked.    
  
Piers seemed to freeze, taking in just exactly what his mom was asking. Did she really think that because of what happened then was why he felt sick? There was no way.   
  
“Mum, it’s not… I can’t b’ pregnant. I take birth control.” Panic rose up in his chest.    
  
“Oh Starlight, birth control has a chance to fail… ya know this.” Arabella kissed his forehead. Before Piers could argue back, she cupped his cheek. “It could be that ya have the flu or food poisoning. All I’m going to ask is that ya keep a close eye on it for me, okay?” She grinned. “Do you want to borrow one of my outfits for your date?”   
  
Piers felt himself calm down some, and nodded. “Yes please.”    
  
He watched as Arabella left his room to go get a few outfit selections for him. Piers sighed, shaking a bit. There was no way he was pregnant right? His birth control couldn’t have failed. He tried to think of something else. Luckily, Arabella returning to the room served to chase off his panic. She laid out the two outfits on his bed and put the shirt from earlier away.    
  
“Ya doing okay, Starlight?” She asked softly as she sat next to him. Piers nodded slowly as he wrung his hands together. “It’s okay to be worried and nervous, sweetie.” She soothed, stroking his hair. “Where did Rai say he was takin’ ya today?”    
  
Exhaling slowly, he said, “Wyndon. He wanted t’ take me window shoppin’ an’ surprise me w’ somewhere special for lunch.” Arabella had grabbed his brush.   
  
“Oh, he’s spoilin’ ya ain’t he?” She chuckled, pointing to one of the outfits. “Ya should wear that one, let me do your hair and makeup.” Piers nodded as he got up to change. Grabbing the clothes, he walked into the bathroom and swiftly changed.   
  
The moment he stepped out Arabella lit up. “Oh, that looks  _ stunning  _ on ya, Starlight.” She gasped out in glee, circling him. Piers felt his face heat up as he tugged at the tattered bottom of the pastel purple sleeveless tight fitted crop top he had on. In big, bold black letters, the words “Go! Go! Yell!” were scrawled across the front. He wore a black and pastel purple plaid mini skirt with striped thigh-high socks of the same colors. On top of that, he wore pastel purple knee-high, heeled boots. His arms were covered in fishnet gloves that were the same shade as his boots.   
  
Piers rubbed at his arm as his mom sat him down on the bed. “Ya really think I look good like this?” He asked as she started doing his makeup.   
  
“Of course! I think you’re gonna knock the air out of Raihan’s lungs.” She responded, applying his foundation. It didn’t take her longer than thirty minutes to finish his look. Arabella didn’t do much with Piers’s hair, leaving it down. She did help him put his piercings in and made them match his outfit. Arabella hummed a happy tune as she looked at the clock. “Right on time! I think your Corvitaxi should have just landed.” She kissed his cheek and grabbed his bag to hand to him. Kissing his cheek as she ushered him out of the house, Arabella waved her support. “Have fun sweetie! If he does anything--”   
  
“He won’t, I promise. Luv ya mum.” Piers called as he rushed out of Spikemuth, barely catching her returning the sentiment. He lifted the shuttered gate easily and hurried over to the Corvitaxi. The moment he entered the cab his nervousness crept back in. His heel tapped against the floor. Nausea settled in the pit of his stomach again, but the moment he saw the city in the horizon, that nervousness shifted into sudden excitement. The rest of the ride from Spikemuth over to Wyndon wasn’t terribly long. When the vehicle landed and Piers paid the driver, he turned to find Raihan waiting on him.   
  
His mom had been completely correct. Raihan was currently staring at him with his jaw hanging open, and Piers couldn’t help the bright red blush that covered his cheeks. “It’s bad, ain’t it?” he asked.    
  
That made Raihan shake himself from his stupor. “What? No! Not at all! You look  _ breathtakingly beautiful,  _ Piers.” Raihan gently took his hands. “Ready to look at all the nice things in the windows?” The teasing tone caused him to cover his face with his hands.    
  
“O’ course I am.” He playfully elbowed Raihan in the side. That earned Piers a chuckle and soon he was being tugged forward.   
  
Window shopping was something that Piers never thought he’d do as a date. That was usually what he did when walking through a city or town he was visiting. He wasn’t going to complain though. Piers squeezed Raihan’s hand as they went from one window to the next. Sometimes, if he seemed really interested in something, Raihan would take them into the shop and buy it for him. Piers was quickly amassing a small collection of different things, ranging from plushies to jewelery. Raihan had taken it upon himself to carry all the bags.    
  
When they passed a game shop, Raihan stopped them. “Hey! They’ve got a switch lite for sale!” Raihan lit up “Oh! It comes with Animal Crossing! Piers, do you want it? We can totally play together! I can help you build up your island and stuff!”    
  
Raihan was just so bloody cute when he was excited. “Yea, sure.” Piers smiled as his boyfriend perked up. Raihan rushed so fast into the shop, he almost forgot to bring Piers with him. After getting a pink switch along with the game, they left the shop and took a right turn.    
  
Piers looked around as they walked in relative silence. He almost ran into Raihan when he suddenly stopped. Piers looked up at him, confused. Raihan beamed and motioned to the little cutesy cafe across the street.    
  
“Surprise!” His boyfriend grinned as he led Piers to one of the outside tables. Raihan helped him into the chair with a smile before sitting across from him. “I thought this would be a great place for something light, and they have Zigzagoon themed options!”   
  
Piers blinked in surprise before he picked up the menu laid on the table. “They do?” His eyes scanned the laminated paper between his hands. “Huh… so they do!”    
  
He was so busy looking through all the options, he didn’t notice the waitress come by. Raihan gently got his attention and they both ordered. After she left, Piers started talking about his plans for a new album soon. The light and idle chat was calming to Piers. He didn’t even notice how long it took for them to get their food and drinks. Once they did, Raihan was quickly showing off what he got.    
  
Raihan’s order consisted of a Goomy themed layered jiggly pudding and a Flygon themed Raspberry Green tea. Piers’s was a Zigzagoon themed dark chocolate hot cocoa with caramel layers and a Low Key Toxtricity themed Lemon Berry Tart. Raihan was already taking a billon pictures with his food and drink. Piers couldn’t help but feel amused as he watched his boyfriend go through a flurry of poses.    
  
After a long moment, Piers grabbed his cocoa to try it. He paused when he noticed Raihan holding up his phone in question. He sighed and smirked before nodding, and could hear the shutter sound constantly going off as he took a sip, humming contently. The same happened when he tried his tart. Once Raihan seemed satisfied, he dug into his own food. Piers offered Raihan a bite of his tart. He looked amused as Raihan’s face tinged pink and bit into it. Raihan got his revenge when he held out a spoonful of his pudding. Piers was sure his face was redder than a tomato.    
  
They were in the middle of finishing their food when a small group of fans approached for autographs and pictures. This didn’t bother Piers, he could handle little gatherings, but then more and more people started to approach. Autographs and pictures turned into questions. And these were personal questions about their relationship. Raihan had a great handle on the situation, answering the questions in a friendly manner but also not telling them the full picture of their personal lives. Piers was immensely grateful for this but the sheer amount of people starting to crowd around them was making him feel panicked, and Raihan seemed to pick up on this.    
  
“Hey, we had fun hanging out with you guys today! Always love talking to the fans! We’ve got an appointment to catch, but we’ll be around later for more chatting if you guys want!” Raihan beamed. As he spoke, he paid the bill for the cafe and gently took Piers’s hand in his own. They both stood and Raihan led them away, not a single fan upset as they waved.    
  
Raihan gently sat Piers down at a bench in a secluded area where they wouldn’t be bothered. “Hey, babe, you okay?”   
  
“Y-yea… yea, I am now…” Piers slightly trembled.    
  
Raihan kissed his forehead. “Wait here, I’ll be right back!”   
  
Piers watched Raihan walk off before looking down at his palms, brain automatically jumping to darker thoughts. What if he wasn’t good enough for Raihan? What if not all of their fans liked them together? Was he the right person for Raihan? Then his brain asked him, “What if I am pregnant?” What then? Would I be happy? Sad? Scared? Would I want a kid? Would I even be a good parent? Would Raihan still love-   
  
Piers was snapped out of his thoughts when an ice cream cone entered his vision. He gently took it, surprised that his boyfriend knew his favorite flavor. He looked up at Raihan as he ate his own ice cream. A tender expression settled on his face, his eyes returning to his cone. He started to lean in, intending to lap at the top scoop of black sesame when Raihan stopped him. He looked up in confusion as his boyfriend handed him the other cone.    
  
“Hold that for a moment and open your mouth for me?” Piers’s cheeks darkened as he did as he was asked. Raihan carefully grabbed his tongue and unscrewed the piercing. He took it out and screwed the ball back on before trading his cone for the piercing. “Didn’t want you to hurt your tongue eating that.”   
  
“O-oh. Thank ya, luv.” Piers’s blush was down his neck at this point. He licked the cold treat now that it was safe to, and hummed happily at the flavor. Raihan fully settled next to him and they ate in relative silence. Of course, his boyfriend finished quicker than he did, so Piers offered Raihan a taste of his own. The red color of his cheeks deepened when Raihan licked ice cream off his cheek.    
  
It didn’t take them long to finish off the rest of Piers’s ice cream. “Feeling any better, babe?” Raihan rubbed his back.    
  
Piers nodded. “Yea, thank ya. Sorry about that…”   
  
“Don’t apologize, you’ve got social anxiety, right? I’ll be right next to you every time you have to deal with a crowd. I promise.” Raihan squeezed his hand. “Ready to go home?”   
  
“Speakin’ o’ that…” Piers suddenly got nervous again. “Would ya… like t’ spend th’ night at m’ place? S-so long as ya ain’t got anythin’ planned for tomorrow, that is!”    
  
Raihan chuckled, cupping his cheek. “I’d love to,” he said, and pulled Piers into a tender kiss.    
  
When they separated, Piers looked away. “Uhm… I’d really like us to-”   
  
“You don’t have to say it.” Raihan chuckled.   
  
“I know I don’t but… did ya bring condoms?” He noticed the sudden surprised look on Raihan’s face. Another expression, one that Piers didn’t quite understand the meaning behind, passed over Raihan’s face before he shook his head.    
  
“We’ll pick some up.” Raihan kissed his temple. Piers had a feeling that Raihan was suspecting what he was worried over. He wouldn’t say anything to Raihan until he knew for sure, so for now he’d be happy to be with his boyfriend.    
  
And hope that Raihan didn’t leave him if he was pregnant. 


	17. Setting up to Livestream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan and Piers get ready for their live stream but decide to open a package a fan sent first.
> 
> Piers also has news for Raihan.

The past month had gone by in such a flash, Raihan could have sworn he got a bit of whiplash. Within this time frame, he and Piers had done many collaborations and not just on his own channel! Starring in a few of Piers’ music videos had been rather thrilling! He never knew just how much work and time really went into them. On top of that, these were songs he was getting a first listen to before anyone else and Raihan absolutely loved that! He had been a fan of Piers before they even spoke, so Piers inviting him to be in his videos just made Raihan’s heart sing. They did quite a few live streams throughout the month as well. Piers had started off rather shy on stream but he eventually opened up. Raihan was jealous, initially, because his fans seemed to really take to his boyfriend. He quickly got over it, though, with every cute thing he caught Piers doing out of the corner of his eye as they played games together.    
  
Of course, they had days to themselves as well. Raihan had taken Piers to a few different places. Some were public and others were more private. The public ones, he did his best not to let Piers get too overwhelmed. The private dates were his favorite though. As much as Raihan loved the limelight, he really loved when Piers came out of his shell. That only tended to happen if they were alone. He realized quickly that Piers was a rather private guy and that he loved Raihan enough to put himself and their relationship out there despite that. Raihan did his best to return that affection to his beloved boyfriend. He wanted Piers to know he was just as dedicated to him. He tried not to shower Piers in too many gifts, but could anyone blame him if he splurged a bit here and there?   
  
There was one thing that had been bothering Raihan lately. He only just recently noticed it, but Piers had been acting differently during this time. He didn’t pick up on it immediately, but thinking back Piers had been like this since about halfway through the month. The first thing that popped out to Raihan was the fact that Piers was seeming to glow. Maybe that was just him, but Piers wasn’t glowing before. Minor detail, but then he realized that his boyfriend was eating more. He’d order something light but then steal some of Raihan’s food. Raihan had initially chalked it up to Piers finally eating more, but now he wasn’t sure if something else might be causing that. He was hoping that maybe he was worrying over nothing but he also couldn’t help but feel he was ignoring something that could be life-threatening.    
  
Raihan sighed and tried to push the bad feeling aside. Piers would be over soon and he let that thought excite him. He’d asked his boyfriend to meet earlier than normal due to a package addressed to them both from a fan. If Piers agreed, they could make it a small unboxing video they could upload later. Raihan buzzed with energy as he strolled into his computer room. He automatically started setting up the cameras so they could record with the snap of his fingers. He checked his switch to make sure it was charged. The fans had been requesting them to play Animal Crossing, so they decided they would live stream that today. It was a short live stream so the game was just perfect for it.    
  
The doorbell rang and Raihan rushed into his living room to greet Piers. He gathered the other into his arms and hugged him tight. Piers chuckled and rubbed his back as he leaned into the embrace. “Ye’d think ye missed me with ‘ow ‘ard ye ‘ug me every time we meet up.”    
  
“Hey! I do miss you! You could always move in with me, you know!” Piers pulled back and looked Raihan in his eyes. Sure he was half-joking, but he was also half-serious. He was surprised to see Piers considering it. “I mean, I would really love to live with you. You and all of your ‘mon.” He spoke gently, taking Piers’ hands in his own.    
  
Piers paused before squeezing his hands, “...maybe… that’d be a good idea. We can talk about it more after th’ live stream if ye want.” Raihan smiled and nodded as Piers let go of one of his hand to pet his cheek. “So, ye said ye got a package for us both?”   
  
“Oh! Yea! I was thinking, if you’re up for it, we can make it a small unboxing video and upload it later to either of our channels.” Raihan gently tugged Piers back to the computer room. Whoopi and Robin greeted them as they walked past the egg room. “Ah, it’s breeding season for Dragon-types so you may see less of them.”   
  
“Oh? Interesting… it’s Dark-type breeding season too…” Piers hummed as he followed raihan into the computer room. He settled into the other computer chair─ one of the gifts Raihan splurged on ─and looked over at the box. “That’s a pretty big box, actually. Wonder what’s in it.” Raihan settled in the chair next to him and moved the box onto the center of the desk. Piers watched him before silently nodding his permission to record.   
  
Raihan beamed and turned on the cameras to record. “Hey guys! Welcome to our first couple unboxing! As you can see, we have a pretty big package here.” Raihan moved the box around for the camera. “Huh…”   
  
“What is it?” Piers scooted closer, looking over Raihan’s arm at the box.    
  
“Seems there’s no name for whoever sent it. Let’s open it, shall we?” Piers nodded and Raihan handed him his pocket knife. Piers gently and carefully cut through the tape before closing the knife and setting it to the side on the desk. Raihan pushed back the flaps and whistled, grabbing the card out first. “We have a card here! Hi DragonTamer777 and SynysterSlash! I’ve been a fan for a really long time and seeing you both not only collab but dating made me so happy! I’m pretty great at making things and so I’ve sent you both a gift I hope you enjoy! Regards, BubblyPinkCreations.” Raihan set the card aside and offered the box to Piers. He watched as his boyfriend dug through the package before a soft gasp left him.    
  
Piers pulled out a pair of plushies. Ones made in both of their likenesses. The best part was they were holding hands through the magnets that had been sewn in. Piers handed Raihan his and he laughed, hugging it close. “Wow! These are really well done!” Piers was silent, nodding only in agreement. Raihan looked worried, “Piers?”   
  
That’s when a sob bubbled past Piers’ lips. Raihan quickly gathered him into his arms, forgetting to turn off the cameras. He whispered sweet loving words to him as he slowly rocked the smaller man in his arms. Piers sniffled and wiped at his eyes. “S-sorry…”   
  
“Don’t apologize! You have nothing to apologize for!” Raihan nuzzled him gently, “You were just overwhelmingly happy with the plushies, weren’t you?” Piers nodded softly, burying his face against his chest. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” Raihan rested his cheek on top of Piers’ head. He rubbed gentle circles into his love’s lower back, rocking him still.    
  
After a moment, Piers pulled back and wiped his eyes again. “Shite… ‘ve ruined my makeup…”   
  
Raihan clicked his tongue, “A little runny mascara is an easy fix, love.” He pulled Piers in for a gentle kiss. “I’ll even help you fix it. Want to do that before we continue the video?” Piers seemed to think about it before shaking his head.    
  
“We can fix it after.” He muttered softly.    
  
“Okay.” Raihan kissed his forehead and shifted Piers in his lap. He picked up their plushies off the desk and looked them over. “They’re really cute aren’t the─”   
  
“....’m pregnant.”   
  
Raihan stopped, his eyes widening before he looked at his boyfriend. Piers was looking down, wringing his hands together. That’s when everything clicked. Why Piers had been acting so weird and off lately. Raihan couldn’t contain himself, a gigantic grin spreading on his face. He pulled Piers in for a tight hug. “Are you serious?! Holy shite!” He half laughed.    
  
“Ye… ye ain’t mad… or upset? Ye don’t wanna leave me…?”   
  
“What!? Why would I do that? Sure it was an accident but we’re both at fault. If you want to keep it or not, I’m here for you. It’s your body, you know what’s best and I’ll be beside you the whole way.” That made Piers sob again, clinging to Raihan. “I’d never leave you or abandon you. I love you Piers.”   
  
“I l-love ye too Rai.” He sobbed softly. When he calmed down again, he drew back and wiped his eyes. “...I wanna keep it… ye sure yer okay with that?”   
  
“I’m more that sure.” Raihan wiped his tears away with his thumbs. “I respect you Piers. I love you and wouldn’t leave you because your birth control didn’t work. I knew as well as you did that there was a chance it wouldn’t and went along with trusting it. This may have been an accident, but it’s a happy one.” He smirked at Piers, then. “You’re definitely moving in with me. I want you close.”   
  
Piers looked up at him, “Are ye─”   
  
“Yes, I’m sure.” Raihan rocked him and laughed, “I want nothing more than to live with you and start our little family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Youtuber AU fic, I hope you enjoy your stay~


End file.
